


Как Странно, Невинность.

by Ms_Whiskas



Series: Вспышки в Небе [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Whiskas/pseuds/Ms_Whiskas
Summary: Теперь, когда Питер и Стайлз наконец-то решили, что будут вместе работать над магией, они проверяют друг друга. Питер доказывает, что он не монстр. Как обычно.





	1. Снег и Огоньки.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How Strange, Innocence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632757) by [Heroesareoverwith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroesareoverwith/pseuds/Heroesareoverwith). 



\- Черт подери!   
Прозвучало проклятие в лесу, отскакивая от деревьев, и опускаясь туда, где стоял мальчишка с землей в ладони и оборотень, закатывающий глаза на очередную проваленную попытку. Они работали над этим уже три недели, и хотя это была шестая или седьмая попытка Стайлза по настоящему использовать магию, это был более долгий процесс, чем они ожидали.   
На самом деле, он даже не хотел пробовать использовать магию до второй недели, потому что некомфортно чувствовал себя с ней, проводя все время запоминая, запоминая, запоминая все по утрам. Он практически проговаривал все иностранные слова все свое свободное время, но по утрам он читал книгу. По вечерам у него обычно не хватало на это энергии.   
Не то, чтобы первое заклинание в книге было так сложно выучить, простое исчезающее заклинание. Скорее это Стайлз беспокоился, что он скажет что-то не то, и наколдует себе хвост, третью руку или шесть глаз, кто знает? Это же магия.   
Все это было странно, потому что Питер, казалось, полностью верил в него (ну, настолько, насколько Питер вообще мог в кого-то верить). Он постоянно кидался своим сарказмом, особенно агрессивно, если Стайлз не сосредотачивался. И опять, Питер тоже не хотел оказаться с хвостом, третьей рукой, или шестью глазами. (Или хотел, кто его знает).  
Стайлз стоял с одной рукой, выпрямленной по шву с горсткой земли, и с второй с его драгоценной, электрической, кожаной книгой, весь последний час. Солнце уже почти село, и температура быстро опускалась. Очень быстро.   
Был февраль, и почему-то было слишком холодно для Пало Альто. Стайлз не думал, что в Калифорнии может быть так холодно. Что было хуже всего, он стоял без куртки. Просто в обычной футболке, джинсах, и с электрическим теплом от книги, которое немного согревало.   
Правда, магия согревала его до костей. Каждый раз, когда он практиковался, как будто бы маленький огонь начинал гореть у него в животе, как будто бы пытался просочиться в кровь и крутиться по венам, поднимаясь до горла и вырываясь пламенем. Но только каждый раз он выдыхал облачка пара изо рта.   
Но он все равно пытался.  
Он глубоко вздохнул, блокируя все мысли из своего подсознания (что было сложно), сосредотачиваясь на словах перед ним. Даже когда они начинали плясать по странице, перестраиваясь в ряду, как будто бы не хотели быть прочитанными, он осторожно произносит все слова, четко, медленно и с акцентом. Каждый иероглиф имел свой смысл, и каждое значение должно было быть передано своим словом.   
Его рука начала трястись, хотя он не мог сказать, из-за магии, которая начинала работать, или потому что он так долго держал ее на весу.   
Внезапно, воздух затрещал. Духота окружила его, проникая в воздух, заставляя тяжелее дышать. Земля в его руке резко начала нагреваться, отчего хотелось выпустить ее из захвата.  
Но он не разжал ладони.   
Стайлз крепко держал кучку земли в своей руке, не позволяя ни одной щепотке просыпаться сквозь пальцы. Он сжимал сильнее и сильнее.   
Пока она не исчезла.   
Его рука сжалась вокруг пустого места. Стайлз перестал повторять заклинание, когда слова испарились со страницы, и посмотрел на свою ладонь, все еще выпрямленную и крепко сжатую.   
Воздух вокруг него как будто бы остановился, становясь стылым и пустым, когда Стайлз все еще продолжал стоять и смотреть на свою руку. Ладонь все еще была горячей и грязной, пламя все еще отзывалось в его легких. Но что-то изменилось в этот раз. Что-то изменилось в воздухе. В его руке была пустота.   
Питер, который все это время стоял, наконец-то сдвинулся с места, хоть и немного. Его лицо поменялось, вся жесткость поменялась на взволнованность, почти что маниакальность. Его губы разомкнулись, брови поднялись, его грудь медленно вздымалась. Он весь как будто бы оживился.   
Стайлзу казалось, что он наблюдает за всем в замедленном движении, как будто бы все вокруг него замерло…  
Когда он разомкнул руку, разжимая по одному свои пальцы, ни единой щепотки земли не упало.   
Он посмотрел на Питера, когда разомкнул последний палец.   
Оборотень выглядел слишком нетерпеливым, слишком довольным, слишком гордым им, слишком…  
\- Ее нет, - мягко произнес Стайлз, больше из неверия, разворачивая свою руку, растопыривая пальцы так широко как мог, после чего снова сжимая их в кулак. Единственным напоминанием, что земля была у него в руке, были ее остатки в линиях на ладони. Не было ни кучки, ничего…  
Он уставился на ладонь, слишком запутанный произошедшим, все еще в шоке, чтобы понять, как ему реагировать. Ему нужно бы прыгать до небес, крича, потому что это бы то, что сделал бы Стайлз. Но все, что он мог, это стоять на все еще стылом воздухе, в спокойном лесу, в застывшем времени.  
Пока Питер неожиданно не появился перед ним.   
Мужчина мягко взял его ладонь, как будто Стайлз был слишком хрупким и мог разбиться прямо сейчас (в понятии Питера он мог). Он провел пальцами по ладони, еле касаясь, и Стайлз задрожал, потому что был сейчас слишком чувствительным ко всему. Питер начал разглядывать под ногами, посмотрел в воздухе. Потом усмехнулся, так по своему, спокойно и сахарно.   
\- И правда, - наконец-то произнес он, отпуская руку Стайлза, и отступая назад.   
Внезапно, парень почувствовал, что опять может дышать. Он сделал глубокий вздох. Горящее ощущение в его руке начало отходить волнами. Как будто бы подтверждение Питера сделало все реальным.   
Он только что использовал магию. Он только что использовал свое первое магическое заклинание. Он сделал это. Он заставил что-то исчезнуть. Заклинание, над которым он работал последние три недели и постоянно проваливал, которым обжигал руку, которое истощало его. Он наконец-то смог его исполнить.   
Улыбка расползлась на его лице, и он слишком радостно схватил бицепс Питера. Все его тело вибрировало, и он пытался управлять своими конечностями, которые все не хотели слушаться. – Я сделал это! Черт возьми, я и правда сделал это!  
Питер схватил его руку, открыл рот, и Стайлз услышал начало фразы, - Помни, не слишком перевозбуждайся или ты…  
А потом все утонуло во тьме.   
Последнее, что он помнил, это падение. А потом его поймали и крепко держали. Было тепло, но не так, как с магией. Было не горячо, не обжигающе. Было просто… тепло. Воздух вокруг него пах… хорошо. Пахло лесом, пряностями, мускусом. Пахло мужественностью.  
Через секунду он уже ничего не помнил.   
\----  
Первое, что понял Стайлз, что он больше не в лесу.  
Следующее, что его глаза не видели.   
Черт.   
Черт, черт, черт. Дерьмо, он ослеп. Он ослеп. Магия сделала его слепым.   
Он постарался прочувствовать, что вокруг него. Он точно был на кровати, но он не был уверен, что на своей.   
Зачеркните это, он точно не был на своей кровати, потому что эта была намного больше, намного комфортнее, чем его общажная кровать. И это… шелковая простыня? Он как будто бы плыл по воде.   
Повернув голову на бок, он почувствовал нотку одеколона, который вернул его в прошлое, из-за чего он застыл на месте. Лес, пряности, мускус, мужественность.   
Питер. Он был в кровати Питера. Питера.   
Он одолжил вещи Питера, мылся в душе Питера, и сейчас он был в кровати Питера. Если бы стая его сейчас видела.   
Мог бы кто-то его сейчас осудить, если он быстро провел руками по своему телу, пытаясь понять, была ли на нем одежда. (Она была. Но Питер всегда играл не по правилам).   
Так почему он не мог открыть глаза?  
Правда, его тело так болело, как будто бы его сбил автобус. Кто знал, что магия так надерет ему задницу?  
Похоже, Питер знал, потому что он был в его кровати.   
И Святые Угодники, его рука убивала его.   
Медленно, с минимальным усилием, Стайлз сдвинулся, скидывая одеяло, двигаясь к краю кровати, чтобы встать. Он не мог даже сказать, если Питер был с ним в комнате.   
Как долго он был в отключке? Когда он в последний раз ел? Пропустил ли он класс? Питер просто оставил его и уехал? Что случилось, после того, как он использовал заклинание? Была ли слепота теперь навсегда? Это будет очень очень плохо. Очень плохо. Не то, чтобы он старался думать об этом.   
Стайлз выбрался из кровати, почти что спотыкаясь об одеяло, которое зацепилось за тумбочку? Стол?  
Он не мог даже увидеть, каковой была комната Питера. Что было не круто, но все равно.   
Подросток начал шагать до двери как новорожденный цыплёнок, цепляясь за все своими ногами, опираясь рукой на стену для направления.   
\- Питер? – позвал он слабым сломанным голосом. Как будто бы магия истощила его голосовые связки до того, что они даже неправильно вибрировали. Он повернул ручку той двери, которую нашел.   
\- Ты знаешь, тебе еще не надо бы вставать, - прозвучало за ним, с другого конца комнаты, и Стайлз мгновенно остановился. Не та дверь.   
\- Почему я не вижу?  
\- Ты использовал слишком много энергии. Заклинание берет одно из твоих чувств взамен. Не должно длиться больше часа или двух.   
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Я получил очень хороший совет от профессионала.   
Профессионала? – Ты звонил Дитону? - Стайлз услышал цоканье. Недовольство. Значит не Дитон. – Ты расскажешь, от кого?  
\- Может быть позже, - в это раз голос звучал ближе. Стайлз медленно протянул руку, неуверенный, если Питер потревожит себя взять его руку. Неуверенный, поможет ли еще Питер. Мужчина не был тем, кто протягивает руку помощи.   
Но потом его рука приземлилась на плечо, И Питер не замер и не отодвинулся.   
\- Изначально, ты был на диване. За что меня отругали. Не волнуйся, твоя деликатная подростковая тушка в полнейшей безопасности, - Питер потрепал его щеку в снисходительном жесте, тремя пальцами.   
\- Я так рад, крипер, - пробурчал Стайлз в ответ. Он посильнее схватил плечо мужчины, когда опять почувствовал слабость. Опять был страх падения, особенно когда к этому еще прибавилась потеря зрения.   
\- В следующий раз я оставлю тебя в лесу.   
\- Я удивлен, ты не сделал это в этот раз.   
-Стайлз, - он звучал так, как будто бы глубоко обижен, - И как ты мог подумать такое обо мне? Я буду потерян без тебя, съедающим половину моего холодильника.   
\- Уверен, ты справишься, - настолько сухо, насколько мог, ответил Стайлз, но голос подвел его, когда у него начала кружиться голова.   
Питер отошел от него, что было не очень хорошо, потому что Стайлза сразу начало покачивать. Он предположил, что двигаться вперед будет наилучшим из решений, и как только он начал делать маленький шажок, две большие руки схватили сзади его за плечи. Потом его направили и начали вести, не слишком мягко, но уверенно, до кровати, пока он не свалился на нее.   
В этой неразберихе он уловил одеколон, шампунь, лосьон, масла и что-то еще. Окей, кровать Питера пахла как парфюмерный магазин. Но на ней было хорошо. Было..  
\- Спи, всего пару часов. Крикни, если тебе что-нибудь нужно. Я послал е-мейл всем твоим профессорам.   
\- Откуда ты знаешь мой пароль? – попытался пробурчать Стайлз, потому что Питеру пришлось бы достать список его классов в обратном случае.   
Он был уверен, что Питер что-то ответил. Он знал, что Питер что-то сказал, но он не слышал что. Все начало звучать, как через вату.   
А потом наступила тишина.  
\--  
Когда Стайлз проснулся во второй раз, первое, что он сделал, открыл глаза.   
Все было размытое, немного черное по углам, но он мог видеть.   
Так что он алчно начал вглядываться в комнату Питера. В этой комнате он еще никогда не был. Это была комната Питера Хейла. Как будто бы он нашел потерянную золотую шахту, даже если она была намного тусклее, чем он ожидал.   
В конце концов, не дьявольское поместье.   
Это была большая, покрашенная в темный насыщенный синий цвет, комната. У кровати был балдахин, на ней была теплая, гладкая, черная шелковая простынь и большие подушки. У него даже было темно-синее покрывало, подходящее под стены.   
В комнате стоял шкаф, на стенах висели картины, два книжных шкафа стояли по одну сторону от кровати, а по другую стояла тумбочка. В комнате было три двери, Стайлз предположил, что они были в ванную, гардероб и выход в коридор.   
Окно было открыто, совсем немного. Достаточно, чтобы окутывать приятной прохладой.   
Ему немного хотелось вытянуть руку в эту прохладу.   
Когда он встал с кровати, его тело не было готово к этому, борясь с ним и каждым движением. Хорошо, что голова перестала кружится.   
Когда он протянул руки над головой и начал зевать, Питер появился на пороге, опираясь о косяк, складывая руки на груди. Он выглядел так, как и пахла его кровать.   
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил оборотень, хотя Стайлз не мог сказать, реально ли он беспокоился или нет.   
Он пожал плечами в ответ, пока опускал руки, - Ну, бывало и лучше. Но и хуже.   
\- Пойдем, тебе нужна еда, вода и средства к существованию, - поманил его пальцем Питер.   
И Стайлз послушался. Как овечка на зов волка, честное слово. Но все равно, он пошел за мужчиной на кухню, где стояли сэндвич и большой стакан воды. Оборотень махнул ему садиться и сам ушел куда-то.   
\- Ты не мог взять мне картошку спиральками? – спросил Стайлз с юмором в голосе.  
\- А ты не мог послушаться и не слишком перевозбуждаться в лесу?  
\- Твоя взяла, - пробурчал Стайлз.   
Подросток схватил тарелку и стакан, после чего прошел в гостиную за Питером, садясь на свое обычное место на диване напротив мужчины. Питер только оторвал на секунду свой взгляд от книги, сидя с вытянутыми ногами на кофейном столике и с уперевшись щекой на кулак, он поднял брови. Прекрасный вид релакса и прозы, он был похож на большого кота, который лежит под солнцем, но готовый броситься в нападение, если его потревожат.   
\- Если ты накрошишь на пол, ты будешь это убирать, - спокойно произнес Питер. Затем он громко перевернул страницу.   
\- Если бы я знал пару лет назад, что тебя можно достать крошками на полу, тогда бы лофт был усыпан ими каждый день.   
\- Твои шутки такие смешные.   
Пока Стайлз в тишине ел свой сэндвич, в кои то веки, он посматривал на Питера. Он чувствовал, что если слишком часто смотреть на оборотня, то может его достать, а он сейчас был не в настроении на словесный батл.   
У него все еще было миллион вопросов. И каждый из них противопоставлялся мыслям из прошлого.   
Чего он добился заклинанием? Почему Питер помогал ему? Почему Питер не был таким услужливым и добрым раньше? Он что-то планировал? Он всегда что-то планировал, так что это без вопросов. Но чего он добивается своей добротой к Стайлзу? Будет ли все в порядке с его рукой? Сможет ли он еще использовать магию? Или этот случай был всего лишь счастливой случайностью? Почему Питер знает так много о магии? В конце концов, Питер воскрес благодаря магии. Как много магии мог использовать Питер?  
\- Да? – спросил Питер не поднимая взгляд.   
Пойман на месте.   
\- Да ничего, не важно, не беспокойся об этом, - быстро ответил Стайлз, после чего засунул в рот свой сэндвич.   
Питер вздохнул, но не продолжил опрос. Так что Стайлз поел, попил и постарался усмирить миллион вопросов с своей голове. Еда точно помогла ему почувствовать себя лучше. У него появилось немного энергии, он чувствовал себя менее мертвым. Его мышцы расслабились после продолжительного стресса.   
И когда он закончил, он тихо поставил тарелку обратно на стол, допил воду, и внимательно уставился на Питера. Все таки, у него была пара вопросов.   
\- Итак, заклинание сработало? – сначала спросил он, нервно проходясь языком по губам.   
Поняв, что Стайлзу нужны ответы, Питер аккуратно закрыл свою старую книгу, отложил ее на столик, и выпрямился, складывая руки на коленях. – Да, оно сработало. Ты заставил небольшую кучку земли исчезнуть. К сожалению, ты не знал как создать баланс и вызвать что-то, так что это был небольшой промах.   
\- Но я научусь призывать вещи? Просто из неоткуда?   
\- Начни с малого, потом переходи на что-то побольше, - улыбнулся Питер, - У тебя еще недостаточно навыков, и твоему телу нужно привыкнуть к использованию магии, из-за чего ты, кстати, и отрубился. Понадобится больше практики, больше навыков. Никто не говорил, что будет легко, или это будет полезно для здоровья.   
\- Но я стану сильнее? – спросил Стайлз, глядя на свои руки.   
\- Ох, - произнес Питер резким, опасным, не совсем понятным тоном, - У меня нет в этом сомнений, Стайлз.   
\- Значит, то заклинание, которое заставляет что-то исчезать. Начали с земли. Сейчас я могу переместить больший предмет?  
\- В итоге даже без произношения заклинания. Когда ты натренируешь свое тело для большего контроля и привыкнешь к использованию большей энергии своего тела, привыкнешь, что будешь полностью выжат, ты сможешь соревноваться с лучшими колдунами, я уверен в этом.   
\- Колдунами? – это слово никогда не всплывало раньше. Было очень странно. Стайлз не был уверен, если такое название нравилось ему? Звучало слишком… греховно. Отравленный, склизкий звук застрял в его горле. Колдун.   
\- Ты предпочитаешь волшебник? Я думаю, это слишком по Гарри Поттерски.   
\- Эм, нет, колдун.. колдун подходит, - пробурчал он, не уверенный, что на самом деле он чувствовал по этому поводу. Он будет колдуном. Друидом. Волшебником. Он больше не будет хрупким, простым человеком. Он будет намного большим.   
\- Отличненько, - Питер поднялся с кресла и подошел к дивану. – Тебе нужно отдохнуть пару дней перед тем, как пробовать еще раз. Дай своей руке время выздороветь, дай себе немного времени, чтобы искра в тебе восстановилась.   
Странно. Внезапно было ощущение, что Питер говорил ему больше не приходить к нему. Что было неправдой, потому что он хотел всего лишь дать время Стайлзу отдохнуть. Питер беспокоился о нем, так ведь? Не то, чтобы Стайлз парился об этом. Его не должно было заботить, что Питер не хотел его видеть.   
Но это был как будто бы отказ. Его живот и горло внезапно сжались.   
Это было совершенно неразумно и, скорее всего, из-за того, что он так устал, но он не мог не чувствовать себя уязвленным.   
\- Да, конечно, тогда я, эм, пожалуй пойду.  
Питер нахмурил брови в непонимании. Как будто бы его поймали с поличным. Стайлз быстро понял, что его сдал его запах и ему сразу захотелось чем-то накрыться.   
\- Я не выгоняю тебя, Стайлз, - сказал ему Питер, пытаясь понять его настроение.   
\- Да, я знаю, я должен просто, ну знаешь, сделать кое-что, - честное слово, он вел себя как ребенок. Это было глупо, и он знал это. Он быстро собрал свои вещи и поднялся с дивана. Но Питер внезапно появился рядом с ним, немного властно, и даже если Стайлз был немного выше мужчины, он все равно чувствовал себя несоизмеримо маленьким рядом с ним. Он немного отступил от мужчины, но тот подвинулся за ним, с непроизносимой угрозой и ощущаемой силой.   
Он добрался до двери, но Питер схватил дверную ручку быстрее его, практически заставляя Стайлза взглянуть наверх, потому что он навалился на парня, блокируя его пути отхода. Мужчина открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но было похоже, он не знал, что. Но через секунду он опять был самим собой, произнося своим сахарным голосом, - Я ожидаю увидеть тебя завтра.   
\- Кто сказал, что я приеду завтра?  
\- Потому что ты торчишь тут каждый день на протяжении уже трех недель.  
\- Да, но…  
\- Стайлз, до завтра.   
И потом Питер открыл дверь и указал рукой на выход. Стайлз последовал за рукой, и почувствовал небольшое облегчение. Нет, Питер не прогонял его. Питер не сказал, что он не может больше приходить, он просто хотел, чтобы Стайлз отдохнул. Что, да, было очень утешающе, и да, он это знал.   
Но его упрямая сторона сказала, что нет, он не появится у Питера пару дней.   
Ему все равно нужно было нагнать пропущенное с Джейлен и Томасом.  
\--  
На самом деле, ему и правда понадобилось пару дней, чтобы восстановиться.   
Он даже и не осознавал, как много сил у него забрала магия. Три дня он чувствовал себя в дисбалансе, как будто бы все кружилось в разные стороны. Он практически заставлял себя ходить на пары, просыпал все свои будильники, не мог сконцентрироваться на своей домашней работе. Просто жесть.   
Томас волновался. Он нервничал, сколько времени Стайлз проводил с кем-то, кого изначально хотел убить. Но Джейлен, казалось, совсем не волновалась. Она просто напоминала ему есть и пить всю жидкость, и пыталась создать для него какой-то внутренний баланс. Стайлз не особо вслушивался.   
Но это помогло ему восстановиться. Особенно, потому что она знала о магии.   
После четырех дней, Стайлз проснулся намного бодрее, чем прошлые пару дней. Намного лучше. Как будто бы не было никакой потери энергии. Он шел на пару чуть ли не припрыгивая, закончил всю домашнюю работу быстрее, чем когда либо. У него даже был нормальный разговор со Скоттом (окей, не совсем разговор, а «Привет чувак, как ты?», «Норм, все так же. Как ты?», «Я нормас, чувак». Но суть в том, что они поговорили.)  
Когда он справился со своей работой, и закончил пару проверочных, которые будут на следующей неделе, Стайлз решил отправиться к Питеру, чтобы они могли поработать над следующим заклинаниями.   
Он все еще пытался запоминать его по книге по утрам, бурча себе под нос, пока его сосед спал. Ему казалось, он запомнил достаточно, но он раздумывал, нужно ли привозить книгу к Питеру.   
Может быть на всякий случай.   
Он собрал свои вещи и отправился в дорогу, его телефон как будто бы специально выбирал все песни, которые он хотел услышать. Было прекрасно. Погода была замечательной, хотя был всего лишь февраль. Все казалось замечательным.   
Но когда он позвонил в домофон Питера, ему никто не ответил.   
На всякий случай, если Питер был не доступен по какой-то причине, или не услышал, что было глупо, он позвонил еще раз.   
После пары минут тишины, Стайлз начал ругать себя, что не написал заранее.   
Но Питер всегда был дома. Куда он ушел и почему? Это было на него не похоже.   
Может быть, он был с кем-то? Может быть у него и правда был друг, которого он отправился повидать или кого-то более… близкого?  
Может быть, у Питера было свидание?   
Эта мысль оставила кислое послевкусие у него во рту, только вот Стайлз не представлял с кем-то встречающегося Питера. Может быть хитрого, все планирующего, кокетливого, да. Но Стайлз не представлял его идущего на свидание, одевающегося для кого-то. Сладко с кем-то разговаривающего.   
И вообще, с кем бы Питер встречался? Мужчина был коварным, эгоистичным уродом, да? Ему вообще не должно было быть позволено подходить к невинным женщинам. Это было неправильно. Да.   
Сильнее сжимая руку на лямке рюкзака, Стайлз решил, что он сможет и сам попрактиковать заклинание.   
У него уже был опыт. У него уже получилось произвести одно ранее. Он сможет сам это сделать.   
Именно поэтому он оказался в лесу сам по себе, с кучкой земли зажатой в ладони. С книгой в другой, как будто бы со щитом.   
Воздух был наэлектризован. Воздух казался горячим. Тело Стайлза начало гореть, а руку начало обжигать. Он прошептал слова заклинания, его язык идеально закручивался, как будто бы он мог им нарисовать каждый иероглиф, слова начали передвигаться.   
Он сделал это ранее, он сможет сделать это еще раз. Даже без Питера.   
Питер?  
Уголком глаза он увидел двигающуюся фигуру. И несмотря, как сильно он хотел увидеть, если это был оборотень, он не мог оторвать взгляда от книги, от слов, быстро расползающихся по странице.   
Фигура исчезла.   
А что, если кто-то увидел его, использующего магию? Что, если кто-то видел его? Он не подумал об охотниках, настоящих охотниках. Не подумал об убийцах.   
Внезапно, идея нахождения рядом оборотня, который был его глазами и ушами стала намного понятней.   
Когда земля исчезла из его руки, его пальцы коснулись ладони, рука была все еще в огне, другая, но намного более знакомая фигура приблизилась к нему. Эта была высокая, с руками в карманах, совершенно понимающая, что делал подросток.   
\- Знаешь, совершенно не разумно работать над этим одному. Если ты отключишься, никто не сможет убедиться, что ты не пропадешь.   
Стайлз даже не глянул на оборотня. Он просто посмотрел на свою руку, чтобы убедиться, что полностью избавился от земли, и опять открыл книгу. Ничто не собьет его с фокуса.   
И когда он пытался перевернуть страницу своей красной опухшей рукой, Питер перевернул пару страниц и указал на новые строчки заклинания. Более простого, намного меньшего, но хоть что-то новое.   
Стайлз громко сглотнул, пытаясь восстановить фокус, и затем просмотрел заклинание. Он видел его раньше, но никогда не практиковал его. Но оно было… оно было тем, о чем он и Питер говорили ранее. Заклинание, которое призывает вещи?  
\- Я бы выбрал что-то элементарное, если бы я был тобой, - посоветовал Питер.   
Так что Стайлз подумал, и Стайлз прочитал. Он даже не спрашивал, где был Питер, не упоминал фигуру в лесу, не мог не на что отвлекаться, кроме как на магию.   
Тепло исчезло. Воздух замер. И все, что осталось, это пронизывающий до костей холод, который электричеством лизал кончики его пальцев, приходясь по обожжённой руке.   
Питер стоял в стороне, наблюдал за ним, скрестив руки на груди. Его присутствие было другим. Он не был взволнованным, удивленным, или странно надеющимся. Он казался холодным, отстраненным, Как будто бы воздух отражал это.   
Потом Стайлз почувствовал что-то холодное, дотрагивающиеся до его носа.  
Слова исчезли со страницы, испарились с его глаз, и он остался истощенным, высушенным, тяжелым.   
\- Посмотри наверх, - сказал Питер мягко, но твердо.   
Медленно, Стайлз поднял глаза на небо. Серые облака заполнили ранее голубое небо. И с тяжелых серых облаков падали белые снежинки.  
Снегопад в самой Калифорнии? Это вообще нормально? Такого еще не случалось в этом году. Как вообще такое возможно, если весь день было +10?  
Стайлз уставился на небо с раскрытым ртом, пока снежинки продолжали падать, падать, и падать.   
Они не долетали до земли. Снег не мог сформироваться по поверхности, но не прекращал падать.   
Медленно, Стайлз протянул руку, позволив маленьким кристалликам падать на его опухшую красноту, позволяя им сгладить боль. Когда он наконец-то посмотрел на Питера, тот смотрел на него с небольшой улыбкой на лице.   
И все раздражение в воздухе сразу исчезло.   
Питер подошел к Стайлзу и повел его на вершину холма, молча, как будто бы это была тайна между ними. Только между ними двумя.   
И когда они посмотрели на город, на ночное небо с тяжелыми облаками, расползающимися в безмолвной борьбе за первенство, пытаясь выиграть миллионы зажигающихся огоньков, соревнуясь со снегом как падающие звезды, Стайлз затаил дыхание. Из-за снега и огоньков, грудь Стайлза начала тяжело взыматься. Он почувствовал головокружение.   
Он заставил исчезнуть небольшую горстку земли, а сейчас…  
\- Ну и сильный же ты снегопад сделал, - произнес Питер, указывая на город.   
\- Ага, - мягко произнес Стайлз, слишком шокированный, что он сделал это. Он сделал это. Он призвал снег. И это казалось слишком… чем-то, что он мог бы сделать только в будущем.   
Они тихо стояли там, наблюдая с гордостью над его работой, и даже с небольшим трепетом. Два человека Стайлз никогда не подозревал, что могут работать вместе. Человек, с которым Стайлз никогда не хотел работать.   
Он глянул на Питера, пока оборотень стоял, наблюдая за городом, вдыхая холодный вкусный воздух. Оборотень стоял странно агрессивно, практически в оборонительной позе, его бедра были выдвинуты вперед, а его рука все еще была на пояснице Стайлза, как будто бы он забыл, что она там. Тепло распространялось по коже Стайлза, заставляя мурашки бежать по рукам. Все сейчас было так спокойно, так..  
И все равно Питер сохранил этот блеск в глазах, как будто бы свет от разбитого стекла, и Стайлз вспомнил, что да, он был опасным человеком.   
И Стайлз сейчас тоже был опасен.   
Стайлз только что использовал магию, и опять справился.   
И хотя ему хотелось сейчас просто свалиться, ему все равно хотелось прыгать от радости и прокричать с этого холма. Черт, даже хотелось потанцевать с этом опасным мужчиной до посинения.   
Стайлз Стилински больше не просто искра. Он теперь на пути становления колдуном.   
И Питер Хейл помогает ему стать им.   
И когда Стайлз почувствовал подгибающиеся ноги под собой, его зрение начало исчезать. Он быстро схватил плечо Питера.   
Потом мир опять исчез. Оставляя Стайлза с памятью о насыщенном, мужественном, лесном мускусе, теплой руке и холодном снеге.


	2. Магическое Время

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стайлз продолжает учиться магии. Питер довольно поражен, когда не разочарован. Появляется новое дело.

Тем вечером в лесу находился кто-то еще.   
Питер не знал, кто и почему они были в лесу, но ощущение недоброжелательности было таким сильным, что Питер чуть не задохнулся. Он не был уверен, заметил ли мальчишка, потому что был занят заклинанием. Скорее всего, будет лучше, если он не узнает об этом происшествии, иначе он не сможет сконцентрироваться. Или побоится возвращаться в лес.   
Но что бы это не было, это был не человек, что было самой важной информацией. Так что никто не будет бегать по городу и орать «ведьма», привлекая ненужное внимание. Снегопад и так перевернул все с головы на ноги.   
Что важнее, почему в этом городе было так много сверхъестественного? Обычно, кто-то просто проезжал через город раз или два в год. И это те, кто не жил здесь. Но каким-то образом, произошло как минимум три инцидента со сверхъестественным, два из которых появились после того, как Стайлз переехал сюда.   
Скорее всего, надо будет расследовать это позже. Потому что, может быть, причина в Стайлзе, хотя Питер не хотел думать об этом, по крайней мере сейчас.  
Сейчас, единственное, на чем хотел сосредоточиться Питер, это на том же самом, что и Стайлз - на магии. Ну хорошо, у мальчишки еще был в приоритете университет, но он был намного менее важен, чем магия, по мнению Питера.  
Что предпочитает отец Стайлза для своего сына: обучение магии и учебу в университете или быть мертвым?   
Простой вопрос.   
Питер начнет следить за этой недоброжелательной фигурой, которая скрылась в лесу, и так же за любым, кто захочет навредить Стайлзу.   
Ему просто нужно было напомнить самому себе, что он не обучает Стайлза как друг, не помогает ему как друг. Он делал это, чтобы проникнуть в жизнь Стайлза настолько сильно, чтобы он был принят в стаю Бейкон Хилс.  
Но Стайлз тоже не думал о нем, как о друге. Просто как компаньон, как человек, который просто временно заменит ему его стаю, с которой он так отчаянно желал быть связан. Так же как и Стайлз для Питера.   
Именно поэтому он пытался не дать очередной выходке Стайлза, который не появлялся у него уже четыре дня, слишком навредить его эго. Стайлз пах горечью когда он сказал ему отдохнуть, что, скорее всего, вызвало у мальчишки желание что-то доказать ему. Питер обидел его, так что в ответ Стайлз пытался, но провалился, уколоть Питера игнорированием. Они играли в глупые, незрелые, мизерные игры разума, которые обычно проходили между людьми в более близких отношениях, а не в профессиональных, которые были у них.   
Стайлз пытался доказать, что ему не нужен Питер, в тоже время пытаясь уколоть Питера за обиду.   
Питеру нужно было дать Стайлзу понять, что его отсутствие совершенно точно не наказание, а скорее награда. По крайней мере, ему нужно было притвориться, чтобы доказать это.   
Приход Стайлза, когда его не было дома, сыграло на руку мужчине. Стайлзу было доказано, что он не сидел дома, ломая руки, жалко ожидая, когда мальчишка опять появился у него на пороге. Питер был занятым человеком, у него была жизнь, которая не включала в себя Стайлза. Что тоже помогло. Подросток больше не пытался обмануть ни себя, ни его с тех пор. Не то, чтобы он не проиграет, в конце концов, игры разума были специальностью Питера, даже на таком низком уровне.   
Но подросток появлялся у него дома каждый день с того дня, когда сделал снегопад в лесу.   
И когда Стайлз доказал сам себе, что он может использовать магию, это был как дождь в пустыне.   
Когда он был настроен на что-то, подростка было просто не остановить. Обучение магии не было исключением. Он сказал, что научится, и он научился, с такой жадностью, которую Питер редко видел в людях.   
Стайлз был голодным. Стайлз жаждал магию.   
Когда он начал привыкать к постоянной отдаче энергии, когда он начал видеть результаты своей работы, Стайлз стал неугомонным.   
Питер обожал это, смаковал эмоции мальчишки, но не то, чтобы он признавал это. Но он наблюдал за Стайлзом с почтением, даже с небольшой гордостью, что было не часто. Но он отказывался признавать свои слабости, и просто наслаждался процессом.   
Был уже конец марта, и Стайлз прекрасно справлялся с изучением магии, совмещая с ней университет. Он часто был в квартире Питера с разными книгами вокруг него, записывая что-то в тетради, бурча что-то под нос.   
Все усилия Питера держать мальчишку подальше от своей квартиры или даже беспокоить его, пока тот старательно работал, оказались напрасными. Это было в новинку для Питера, потому что обычно Питер был раздражителем, действуя всем на нервы для своего развлечения. Но пока Стайлз приходил к Питеру для работы, а не тащил Питера на кампус, у мужчины было полно вещей, чтобы развлечь себя.   
Запах Стайлза стал постоянным в квартире. Более того, в ней больше не было места, где бы не пахло смешанными запахами человека и оборотня. Питер был бы раздражен этим, если в тайне не наслаждался бы этой смесью.   
Даже его кровать сейчас пахла Стайлзом, что было странно, но не совсем плохой вещью. Новый аромат, запах другого существа в его кровати, в его логове, когда он не ожидал этого. Это было… удивительно и необычно.   
В конце концов, он и Стайлз проводили вместе больше и больше времени с каждой неделей, к чему Питеру пришлось приспосабливаться, привыкать.   
Ему нужно сильно изменить свою рутину. Ох, горе ему.   
\---  
Когда они тренировались вызывать огонь, мальчишка сидел со скрещенными ногами на земле и ладонями на коленях. Питер наблюдал за ним как минимум в ста метрах от него, и Стайлз не просил подойти его ближе, чему оборотень был благодарен.   
Ему не слишком нравился огонь, в конце концов.   
Подросток никак не мог сосредоточиться, и Питер не хотел бы опять оказаться в пламени, так что он прокричал это Стайлзу.   
И как только он сделал это, пламя вырвалось из ладони Стайлза, большое, беспощадное, вырывающиеся огромными языками в небо.   
Питер не мог понять, хотел ли он подбежать к мальчишке, чтобы проверить, все ли с ним в порядке, или остаться вдалеке, подальше от жара. Но он подошел на половину пути ближе, и нервно ждал, готовый бежать на помощь в любую минуту, когда рассеется дым. Так что когда это произошло, на него уставились глаза подростка, лицо которого было все в саже. Он пару раз моргнул и начал кашлять от дыма.   
Брови Стайлза полностью сгорели.   
Питер был горд, что он сдерживался целых пять минут, перед тем, как начать насмехаться над подростком.   
\----  
\- Нет, я сделаю это, - настоял Стайлз, вырывая плечо из захвата Питера.   
\- Ты не должен складывать руки вместе, - ответил волк, пытаясь подвинуться ближе, чтобы разомкнуть ладони подростка.   
\- Ну хватит уже! Я справлюсь, - зашипел Стайлз. Не потому, что Питер трогал его, что волк знал, но потому что казалось, что Питер не доверяет ему.   
Ладно. Если он хотел того, если он был так уверен, если думал, что знает больше, чем Питер, тогда Питер даст делать ему то, что тому хочется. Не то, чтобы замораживающее заклинание было сложным.   
Руки Питера взлетели вверх, когда он покачал головой, отходя от подростка. Он подошел к дереву и сел со скрещенными ногами, беря закуски, которые они взяли с собой. Взяв сэндвич, он откинулся на дерево.   
\- Эм… Питер? – мягко произнес Стайлз с другой стороны поляны, но не смотря на оборотня.  
\- Нет, нет, ты справишься. Я просто буду здесь, - от оторвал целлофан с сэндвича.   
\- Питер, я думаю, подожди…  
\- Стайлз, ты же сказал, что справишься? Я ем.   
\- Нет, Питер, я правда…  
Оборотень наконец-то поднял взгляд, довольный, что Стайлз получил то, что заслуживал за то, что не слушал Питера. Мальчишка стоял с руками в куске льда, сильно дрожа. Просящие глаза наконец-то смотрели на оборотня, широко и немного потрясенно. Питер мог только представить, что он думал, отваляться ли его руки от холода или нет.   
Питер усмехнулся сам себе, и попытался спрятать ее за сэндвичем. После того, как он проглотил кусок, он пожал плечом, - Ты сказал, что справишься. Так что думай, как выбираться из него.   
Стайлз устаивлся на него, но без злобы.   
\---  
\- Очищение воздуха довольно простое заклинание, когда ты…  
Вдруг раздался громкий треск, как будто бы водопад начал лить с неба. Питер не был уверен, что хочет развернуться и увидеть, что наделал Стайлз, Но осторожно и медленно, он развернулся. Чтобы найти промокшего с головы до пят подростка, с руками и ногами в сторонах, оглядывающего себя со стороны.   
Питер заставил себя не ударить себя по лбу, но не смог остановить глаза от закатывания.   
Но когда Стайлз начал трясти головой, капли воды начали падать с его волос, носа, губ и длинных ресниц. Его волосы начали торчать во все стороны, дорожки воды бежали до земли, его одежда прилипла к телу, делая его фигуру более хрупкой. Капли воды на его щеках, губах и ушах висели как роса.   
И затем мелкий поганец усмехнулся ему, невинно, как будто бы это было какой-то мелкой ошибкой, на которую можно закрыть глаза. И Питер почувствовал, как каждый мускул в его спине напрягся, его глаза прошлись раз, два, три раза по телу перед ним, полностью не по своей воле. Его грудь сжалась.  
\- Я думаю, над этим надо еще поработать, - произнес Стайлз, еще раз оглядывая свое тело, поворачивая свои бедра, чтобы осмотреть спину.   
Когда Питер увидел сосок Стайлза, просматривающийся через мокрую футболку, он заставил себя отвернуться и закрыть глаза, размеривая каждый вздох, - Да, надо поработать.   
\---  
Стайлз стоял с вытянутыми руками, пальцы сжаты в кулак, его спина немного наклонена вперед. Его лицо начало краснеть, пот начал выступать на висках. Его взгляд был направлен на валун перед ними.   
Ему уже удалось призвать несколько небольших предметов, гальку, небольшие ветки, листья. Стайлз говорил, что он мог призвать пару вещей дома: ручку, пачку чипсов, пульт, компьютер, телефон. Но он никогда не призывал что-то настолько большое.   
Питер хотел изменить это.   
Так что Стайлз теперь стоял и пытался найти в себе искру, чтобы сдвинуть неживой, упрямый предмет своей силой воли.   
Валун начал трястись, внезапно, медленно, и Питер усмехнулся, готовый увидеть прогресс. Он повернулся к Стайлзу, кивая, давая разрешение на завершение заклинания.   
Оборотень встал позади валуна, желая увидеть, как он двигается, но так же думая, что будет в большей безопасности, чем перед Стайлзом, если камень решит, что перенести подростка к себе будет быстрее, чем двигаться самому.   
Может быть он забыл предупредить Стайлза об этом.   
И как только Питер открыл рот, чтобы упомянуть это, тело Стайлза дернулось вперед. Глаза подростка расширились, и Питер мог видеть в них страх.   
В следующий момент, Стайлза рвануло вперед, как будто бы невидимая веревка тянула его за талию, когда он вскрикнул от неожиданности.   
После того, как он ударился о валун, переваливаясь через него, Стайлз взлетел в небо, хватаясь руками за воздух в поисках опоры, опять падая вниз. Падая прямо на Питера, головой ударяя оборотня прямо в солнечное сплетение, хватаясь руками за плечи Питера как в мультике, с ногами все еще в воздухе, Стайлз смог удержаться за мужчину, и впечатался в него без возможности сдвинуться. Заклинание все еще держало его.   
Его тело продолжало прижиматься все ближе и ближе, и Питер попробовал скинуть мальчишку, но безуспешно. Лицо Стайлз покраснело, его руки уперлись в плечи мужчины, пытаясь оторваться от его тела, он начинал паниковать, потому что быстро начал бормотать «п-прости, ай, Питер, прости, я..эм…».  
Питер сконцентрировался на том, чтобы снять с себя тело, вместо того, чтобы думать, чье тело было на нем. Потому что Стайлз ерзал и двигался, и Питер мог чувствовать мышцы на его теле, учащенное сердцебиение, различные запахи на теле мальчишки. Все это отвлекало.   
Придется придержать призывание предметов на какое-то время, решил он.   
\---  
Этим утром Стайлз работал над медитацией, чтобы вернуть свой баланс энергии, которая была потрачена на несколько заклинаний в последние пару дней.   
Какие-то заклинания должны быть выполнены в определенное время дня, какие-то заклинания должны быть выполнены в определенную погоду, какие-то в зависимости от местоположения. Как учитель, в этой ситуации, Питер пытался предоставить все, что мог, хотя он не мог контролировать погоду. Но сегодня был день не для заклинаний, не только, потому что Стайлз потратил всю свою энергию, но потому что была не подходящая погода. Слишком много влаги в воздухе. Слава богу, медитацию можно было делать в любое время дня, в любую погоду.   
И пока Стайлз быстро учился и очень много работал, он все еще только открыл для себя мир магии. Ему нужно будет несколько лет, чтобы выучить все заклинания, но он точно движется в правильном направлении, несмотря на все неудачи. Ему нужно было научиться восстанавливать свою энергию.   
Стайлзу едва нужно было время, чтобы научиться заставлять предметы исчезать, и достать их из воздуха, если он держал все в балансе. Он мог создать не только снег, не только дождь, но и огонь. Он так же смог контролировать ветер и листья. Ему удалось усовершенствовать простые защитные заклинания. Он так же практиковал несколько других заклинаний, которые он смог так же усовершенствовать.   
Но заклинания для нападения казались самыми тяжелыми для него, в независимости от того, сколько раз он использовал их. Каждый раз, когда он использовал магию с намерением навредить, разрушить – он трясся, иногда кричал, но ничего не случалось.   
Ему получилось, однажды, поднять нож в воздух, направив его на Питера, но когда он захотел отправить его в Питера, нож упал на пол. Питер, конечно, был не впечатлен.   
По крайней мере, когда подросток ошибался в заклинании, Питер развлекал себя последствиями. Когда ничего не случалось… было скучно.   
Несмотря на то, что нравственность Стайлза была не черно-белой, и он боялся умереть среди оборотней, он не мог найти достаточной причины, чтобы использовать эти эмоции. И Питера оказалось недостаточно, чтобы вызвать злость в подростке, чтобы исполнить заклинание.   
Это слегка разочаровывало.   
И все же…  
Оборотень медленно кружил вокруг парня, наблюдая позу для медитации. Он положил руку на грудь Стайлза и надавил, заставляя сесть прямее. Стайлз приоткрыл глаз, пытаясь уставиться на него, но ничего не сказал.  
\- Перестань сутулиться, - наказал Питер, потому что у мальчишки была ужасная поза.   
\- Я не могу выровнять баланс энергии, если ты ругаешь меня за бесполезное де…  
\- Правильная позиция может быть причиной выигрыша и проигрыша для разных заклинаний. Если ты не отработаешь позицию, как ты сможешь отработать все остальное? – прорычал в ответ волк. Он ненавидел, что Стайлз считал, что его движения были бесполезными, думая что он справится со своей неуклюжестью. Он ненавидел, что мальчишка пререкался с ним, когда знал, что был неправ. Он резко ткнул концами пальцев в солнечное сплетение Стайлза, - Сядь. Прямо.   
\- Ладно! – ответил Стайлз, специально вытягиваясь вверх, выпрямляя свою спину и поднимая голову.   
Теперь все стало по-другому. Воздух между ними стал намного чище, намного легче. Стайлз мягко выдохнул, опять закрыл глаза, и практически лег на руку Питера. Но он держал спину прямой и вытянутой .  
Оборотень знал, как это было для него сложно. Стайлз постоянно двигался, постоянно дергался. Прямая посадка, возможно, была одной из самый сложных частей в тренировке, но она была необходима. Если Стайлз начнет двигаться, пока будет выполнять заклинание, если потеряет контроль над телом и начнет свои резкие быстрые движения, это может привести к необратимым последствиям, и даже смертям, когда Стайлз сможет убивать. Это может привести к смерти самого колдуна, чего Питер допустить не мог.   
Для проверки Питер присел у его спины, мягко проводя рукой по позвоночнику Стайлза, длинным движением, успокаивая мышцы мальчишки, заставляя того расслабиться, но не потерять контроль над позицией. Питер повторил движение, после чего остановил руку на плечах Стайлза. Оба замерли.   
Питер уже не раз исправлял позы мальчишки.   
Иногда это упражнение было комфортное для них обоих, эти мягкие прикосновения расслабляли их обоих. Питер никогда не хотел трогать других, по крайней мере не больше случайных прикосновений с прохожими. Но у этих прикосновений со Стайзом была цель – исправить позу Стайлза. С идеальной позой, он сможет ножом смахнуть пыль с жука за милю от него.   
Но по сути, Стайлз расслаблялся от прикосновений Питера, давая магии проникнуть в его тело, и Питер наслаждался тем, что мог доставить такое расслабление мальчишке. Они оба молча наслаждались прикосновениями.   
Питер винил в этом тот факт, что он все еще ждет полноценного признания, как учителя самого могущественного колдуна. Да, Питер отдаст все, что угодно, чтобы научить Стайлза, даже если это значило, переступить личные преграды. Полная жертва с его стороны.   
Он особо не вдумывался, когда на губах у Стайлза появлялась мягкая улыбка от его прикосновений.   
С успокоенным Стайлзом в идеальной позиции, Питер отстранился от него, чтобы продолжить осматривать его по кругу. Он медленно шагал, как будто бы заманивал жертву в угол, с руками за спиной.   
Когда Стайлз опять открыл глаза, они светились серебром. Этот свет заставил Питера усмехнуться, потому что да, мальчишка начал хорошо контролировать свою позицию, следя за энергией.   
\- Итак, над чем ты хочешь, чтобы я поработал, раз уж я не могу призывать сегодня магией? – спросил Стайлз, вытягивая руки над головой, вставая на ноги, на секунду заваливаясь в сторону. Оттряхивая штаны, он поднял взгляд на Питера, - Ставлю десять баксов, что я смогу заставить тебя парить в воздухе.   
\- Разве у тебя еще остались деньги? – спросил Питер своим обычном скучающим тоном. Лучше всего было оставаться нейтральным к умениям Стайлза. Если Питер начнет слишком им гордиться или слишком много хвалить, Стайлз начнет радоваться и отключится. Хотя была уже неделя с последнего обморока, что уже было успехом. – Я потом буду сожалеть, что забрал их у тебя, хотя ты сам без гроша.   
\- Знаешь, многие люди, чтобы потом не жалеть себя, просто не берут деньги.   
\- Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я забрал их у тебя, не спорь на деньги.   
\- Я никогда не говорил это всерьез, - пробурчал подросток, растягивая спину, хрустя позвоночником.   
\- Тогда не спорь.   
Состроив рожу, Стайлз пробурчал себе под нос, - Ага, как будто бы ты реально бы потом сожалел, что взял деньги, - после чего выпрямился. Когда он встал в позицию, все его тело стало устойчивым и каменным. Он мог успокоить свои конечности после медитации. Подросток вытянул руку, растопырив пальцы, направляя их на Питера.   
\- Выпрями спину, - произнес Питер, складывая руки на груди.   
С недовольным лицом Стайлз выпрямил спину и сконцентрировался, закрывая глаза, начиная тихо шептать заклинание.   
В следующую секунду Питер почувствовал тягу наверх. Он уставился на небо, но напряг мышцы, сопротивляясь заклинанию.   
И если это опять закончиться как и предыдущие пять раз, когда Стайлз хотел поднять Питера в воздух, тогда три, два, один…  
Лицо Стайлза внезапно поменялось, рука начала трястись, и без какого-либо предупреждения мальчишку подбросило в воздух, где он отчаянно дергал руками и ногами, истерически визжа.   
Питер вздохнул, закатывая глаза, его уши едва зарегистрировали визг в небе.   
Оборотень передвинулся на подходящее место и вытянул руки, ожидая как и в прошлые несколько раз. Стайлз упал в них через пару секунд, сразу хватая оборотня за шею в панике, и Питер мог посмеяться над зашкалившим сердцебиением.   
Пока Стайлз успокаивался, дыша как после марафона, он вцепился в Питера как за свою жизнь, так близко, глазами осматривая свое тело на следы повреждений. Когда он повернул голову, лицо в паре сантиметрах от лица Питера, он был бледный с открытым ртом, его губы двигались с каждым вздохом. Он был прекрасен.   
\- Я надеюсь, те десять долларов сейчас на тебе, - упомянул Питер, когда Стайлз немного успокоился, но не настолько, чтобы слезать с рук волка.   
В ответ ему кинули обжигающий взгляд, после чего Стайлз постарался слезть с него, - Ладно, мы идем ва-банк, - Он быстро отошел от оборотня, его щеки покраснели, не только от усилия.   
Подросток опять встал в позицию, и Питер усмехнулся, но медленно покачал головой. Настойчивость, которой можно было бы позавидовать.   
И опять, Стайлз встал, вытянув руку, и Питер терпеливо стоял, про себя подначивая мальчишку.   
И потом Питера начало тянуть вверх. Он почувствовал невидимую силу над собой, которая сомкнулась вокруг него, сильнее чем обычно, и потянула наверх. В этот раз намного сильнее, чем прошлые разы, и Питер почувствовал, как его сердце начало биться чаще.   
Лицо Стайлза начало сильно краснеть. Даже шея начала розоветь в некоторых местах под футболкой. Его рука начала немного трястись, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, пальцы начали сжиматься в кулак.   
Его розовый язык быстро пробежал по губам. Истинная, непробиваемая сосредоточенность.   
И потом, как будто бы его поднимали на лифте, Питер поднялся на пару сантиметров над землей и остановился.   
Стайлз уставился на него, как будто бы не был уверен, что Питер был в воздухе, как будто бы не был удовлетворен. Он поднял руку немного выше, поднимая оборотня еще на пару сантиметров. Гравитация давила на Питера, как будто бы хотела разорвать на части.   
Глаза мальчишки начали сиять мягким серебром, его лицо не поменялось.   
Тревога сработала в голове у Питера, внезапный интерес, может быть даже его инстинкт самосохранения. Стайлз принимал это слишком близко к сердцу. Стайлз не отпускал, что тоже настораживало, потому что, несмотря на его успехи в магии, он еще не был достаточно силен для такого.   
Держать предметы в воздухе было тяжело, и Питер был большим.   
\- Стайлз, - предостерег Питер, хотя его не опустили.   
Подросток усмехнулся, - Ты точно покупаешь мне ужин на эти двадцать баксов, которые ты теперь мне должен. И он должен состоять из картошки спиральками.   
В следующую секунду Питер свалился на землю, и Стайлз свалился немного позже, полностью бледный.   
\----  
Заботиться об отключившемся Стайлзе входило у Питера в привычку.   
Оборотень нес подростка до квартиры на плече. Ему удалось скинуть свои ботинки , а так же кеды Стайлза, и скинуть подростка на диван.   
Стайлз простонал на такое обращение, сразу обхватывая руками подушку и утыкаясь в нее. Он всегда спал в странных положениях, хватая все, с чем он мог свернуться клубком.   
Питер несколько раз был тем предметом, с которым Стайлз хотел пообжиматься во сне, и после нескольких закатываний глаз для шоу, он позволил Стайлзу лежать рядом с ним. Парню, казалось, это понравилось, потому что на его губах появлялась мягкая улыбка, когда он утыкался в плечо Питеру. Иногда он утыкался слишком близко к шее оборотня, в место уязвимости, любви, и Питер, в первый раз, резко откинул его от себя, смотря, как тело Стайлза падает на пол.   
Он больше не отталкивал его от себя. Он не возражал, если Стайлз хотел обменяться запахами во сне.   
Вокруг больше не было волков, насколько он знал. Так что, кто узнает об этом?   
Стайлз перевернулся на живот, подтянул подушку к лицу и выпятил попу в воздух, пытаясь скрутиться в клубок и вытянуться в одно и то же время.   
Питер улыбнулся его положению, которое было похоже на то, в которое вставали волки, чтобы поиграть, и покачал головой.   
Подростку нужна будет еда и вода, когда он проснется. И Питеру лучше переместить его в кровать.   
Оборотень поставил обратно пару книг о магии, сделал сэндвич, и налил воды в стакан. Когда он двинулся переместить Стайлза в кровать, в дверь постучали.   
Питер поднял взгляд, прищуривая глаза.   
Он не слышал ничего. Ни шагов, ни машины, ничего, Он ничего не чувствовал за дверью, даже сердцебиения.   
Он двинулся к двери, выпуская когти, готовый защищать свое логово и стаю, если нужно.   
Но когда он открыл дверь, его глаза упали на невысокую женщину, ее длинные шелковые волосы были собраны в пучок, она спокойно смотрела на него. Она была красива, но уже в годах. Седина формировалась на ее висках, разбавляя темноту ее волос. Ее глаза были темно-темно коричневыми, с едва различимым зрачком, под ними начали появляться морщинки.   
\- Мизуки, - поприветствовал ее Питер, не подозревая, что она придет, но не удивленный этим, хотя и не спешил ее приглашать. Вместо, он встал поперек двери, - К чему такая честь?   
\- Я знаю, что он здесь, Питер. Тебе не удастся спрятать его от меня, - тихо произнесла она, немного улыбаясь.   
\- Я и не пытался, - ответил оборотень, хотя заметно расслабился, открывая немного дверь.   
\- От всего здания разит магией. Тебе нужно быть более аккуратным, - наказала она, хотя не была раздражена. Вместо этого, она заглянула за спину волка, в сторону Стайлза, после чего опять посмотрела на Питера. Он был как минимум на голову выше ее.   
Питер закатил глаза, опираясь на дверную раму, - В этом здании одни люди. Я бы не был бы так неосторожен, если бы кто-нибудь другой был рядом.   
\- Но другие есть, - поправила его Мизуки.   
Это заставило Питера напрячься, но было ли это из-за того, что она подтвердила присутствие других существ или потому что она поправила Питера, было не понятно. Может быть, она так же знала о том существе в лесу? Оно показалось еще пару раз, когда Стайлз практиковал магию. – Что, я предполагаю, и есть причина твоего визита?   
\- Больница. Я думаю, ты был слишком занят, чтобы следить за последними новостями, но было несколько инцидентов с пропавшими младенцами, новорожденными. Похоже, несколько человек так же пропали из школы.   
Всегда школа. Что за фигня со сверхъестественными существами и школами? Питер закатил глаза, после чего сложил руки на груди. – И что ты предполагаешь, я должен сделать?   
Мизуки уставилась на него, после чего вздохнула. Она уже забрала свой долг, так что Питер больше ничего ей не должен. Она знала это, и выглядела потерянной, из-за чего Питер виновато отвел глаза. Но это не имело никакого отношения к помощи Мизуки, но, если она знала, что Стайлз был на диване, и если бы он услышал ее просьбу, то уже прыгал в воздух, готовый к новым приключениям, и как Питер смог бы ему отказать?   
\- И что ты подозреваешь? - неохотно спросил он.   
Мизуки неожиданно улыбнулась, и как будто бы помолодела, - Ну же, Питер, ты же любишь это. Я не хочу раскрывать тебе все карты.   
Вообще то, да, он бы хотел открыть все карты. Он поднял брови, все еще ожидая ответа.   
\- Есть тысячи существ, которые едят младенцев, Питер, - произнесла она, пытаясь заинтриговать его, - Я не могу расследовать их всех. У меня нет времени на это. Джон не…  
Питер поднял руку, чтобы остановить ее, соглашаясь, - Ладно, я решу эту небольшую проблему.   
\- Я буду должна тебе, Питер, - сладко произнесла она, и он просто кивнул в ответ. Она отдаст свой долг, это он знал точно.   
Она повернулась, чтобы уйти, но перед тем, как она сделала шаг, она посмотрела на него, - Если тебе что-нибудь нужно… или нужна помощь в каком-либо заклинании, просто позвони.   
\- Хорошо, - ответил Питер.   
И потом она ушла, без запаха, следа и сердцебиения.   
Оборотень подождал, пока она вошла в лифт, после чего закрыл дверь и вернулся к Стайлзу. Он взял подростка на руки и понес его в спальню, мягко опуская его на кровать.   
Мизуки, скорее всего, должна была начать обучать его, но Питер не мог выбирать, тем более он знал достаточно. Мизуки не была другом, просто знакомой с совпадающими интересами. Стайлз и Джейлен случайно стали друзьями. Ну, почти что.   
Питер медленно накрыл Стайлза одеялом, после чего посмотрел на мальчишку.   
Он чувствовал… он чувствовал… То, что его тревожило, ту мягкость, которую он чувствовал вокруг Стайлза. Она росла с каждым днем, становясь более ощутимой, когда тот хотел выучить заклинание или был сфокусирован на обучении. Когда слушал каждое слово Питера, слушая его команды, и слова становились чем-то более… ощутимым. Или когда он полностью игнорировал Питера, несмотря на то, что это волновало оборотня. В конце концов, они оба проводили вместе часы, потерянные в магическом времени, едва замечая секунды, отчитываемые часам.   
Стайлз был удобством. Стайлз был стаей. Стайлз был домом. И все это пугало.   
Из-за этих мыслей Питер начал чувствовать неправильность, потому что он использовал мальчишку для места в стае. Он хотел занять место Скотта в сердце Стайлза. И что почти заставило его чувствовать себя еще хуже, так это что он хотел стать альфой и забрать земли своей семьи.   
Почти.


	3. Вглядись В Небо

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> После короткой ссоры, Стайлз уходит от Питера и ищет помощь у Томаса, который предложил алкоголь, как решение проблемы. На вечеринке Стайлз встречает девушку. Питер внезапно появляется у него на пороге.

\- Не могу поверить, что ты не разбудил меня, - пробурчал Стайлз, потирая заспанные глаза.   
Окей, ему точно пора уже просыпаться. Хотя он был уверен, если бы Питер и попытался его разбудить, когда пришла Мизуки, он бы все равно не проснулся. Но можно было хотя бы попытаться. Узнать, что мать Джейлен приезжала, и даже не познакомиться с ней? Как-то не очень. По большей части, потому что ему было интересно, но еще потому, что он не был уверен, что Питер ничего не скрывает от него.   
Питер просто пожал плечами в ответ. Просто пожал плечами. Типо, извини, как будто бы было не важно, что мистическая женщина, у которой есть тонны книг про сверхъестественное, которая является знакомой Питера, и является матерью его лучшего друга, появляется на пороге и просит Питера что-то расследовать. Да, пустяки.   
Стайлз закатил глаза и сделал большой глоток воды. Окей, может быть два или три глотка.   
\- Ладно, и что она сказала? – спросил Стайлз, переходя к сэндвичу.   
\- Она сказала, что из больницы начали исчезать дети. Она думает, что это дело рук сверхъестественного, - ответил Питер, беззаботно переворачивая страницу новой книги. Стайлз не мог рассмотреть название.   
\- И ты не думаешь, что мы должны начать заниматься поиском информации? – недоверчиво спросил Стайлз, хлопая в ладоши, - Ну тогда, чего мы ждем? – он начал резко вставать с дивана, делая шаг к двери. Но потому что он резко встал, кровь резко ударила его в голову, отчего у него помутнелось в глазах. Без сил, он начал оседать обратно на диван. Он схватился за голову, тяжело дыша.   
По крайней мере, это привлекло внимание Питера. Оборотень поднял взгляд, когда подросток свалился обратно на диван, закрывая книгу и приподнимаясь, как будто бы хотел подойти. – Ты едва ли в состоянии идти и искать то, что по слухам, может убить тебя.   
Стайлз взглянул на оборотня, потому что да, он был слаб, он был человеком, но это не значит, что он не мог помочь, что не мог начать расследование. Он подергал пару прядей волос, поглядывая на оборотня, придумывая пути, чтобы выкрутиться из своего положения. Как бы он мог убедить Питера, что он нужен ему?  
\- Моя магия восстановится, ты сам сказал, - предложил Стайлз. В доказательство, он поднял в воздух ручку, хотя его рука затряслась и ему казалось, что он опять отключится.   
\- И она также полностью истощает тебя. Ты едва можешь стоять сейчас. У меня нет ни времени ни желания сражаться с чем-то и защищать твое ослабленное тело.   
Ручка громко упала на пол. Стайлз уставился на Питера, уже чувствуя усталость после простого заклинания. Опять же, он полностью истощил себя, поднимая в воздух Питера. – Я поработаю над защитными заклинаниями на неделе. Тебе не придется защищать меня.   
Питер кинул на него взгляд со своего кресла, но не раздраженный, без злобы, даже без снисходительности, но все такой же жесткий. Оборотень был непреклонен.   
\- Но я…   
\- Стайлз, я сказал нет. Я не изменю решения, - было видно, что Питер сдерживал рык.   
Парень опять резко поднялся, игнорируя головокружение, игнорируя, что на глаза начала падать чернота, которая пропала после пары секунд. Он заставил себя встать, когда его давление резко упало, а сердце начало работать в двойне, чтобы компенсировать потерю. Руки так крепко схватили края дивана, что костяшки побелели. – Питер, я больше не собираюсь и дальше так продолжать. Я не собираюсь спорить с кем-то каждый раз, когда кто-то в беде, потому что все бояться, что я буду в опасности. Я учу магию, чтобы больше таких разговоров не было. Ты последний человек, от которого я ожидал держать меня от борьбы со сверхъестественным. Именно поэтому я и пришел к тебе в самом начале.   
Оборотень и бровью не повел. Он просто открыл книгу и даже не посмотрел на Стайлза. Что было самым раздражающим и обидным, что он мог сделать в данный момент. – Я подозреваю, что я всего лишь замена стаи, которая сейчас не с тобой.   
\- Ты думал что? – произнес Стайлз немного громче, чем хотел. Плечи Питера заметно напряглись. Люди не поднимали на него голос. – Ты и правда думал, что можешь быть для них заменой? Ты и правда думал, это что-то большее, чем деловая сделка?   
И может быть это было немного по-детски, может быть он преувеличивал, но Стайлз засунул свои вещи в рюкзак и направился к двери. У него не было времени, чтобы разбираться с этим, и у Питера даже не было, что сказать. Если Стайлз хотел сделать что-то, он сделает это, с Питером или без.   
Волк не побежал за ним как в прошлый раз. Вместо этого он просто сидел в кресле, не смотря на него, не упрашивая его остаться. Просто перелистнул страницу и продолжил читать.   
Стайлз закусил губу, рука на ручке двери, понимая, что он, скорее всего, не вернется, если уйдет сейчас. Если он уйдет, все закончится. Стайлз мог позаботиться о магии сам, правильно? Питер может продолжать убивать всех для Мизуки. Им не придется работать друг с другом. Почему ему вообще хотелось внимания Питера и его участия? Волк только кричал на него за идиотское дерьмо.   
Поворачивая ручку, не оборачиваясь назад, Стайлз вышел и захлопнул за собой дверь.   
Точно конец.   
Но это не остановило Стайлза по пути к машине. Все, на чем он сосредоточился, это как выбраться отсюда, подальше от Питера и его яда.   
Когда он наконец-то добрался домой, он глубоко вдохнул морозный воздух. Он сосредоточился на том, как он пробирался внутрь легких, как согревался внутри, и паром выходил изо рта. Это расслабляло, успокаивало. Он позволил воздуху остудить его лицо. Он давал уют, давал достаточно времени, чтобы подумать еще раз, пожалеть обо всем, а затем в последний раз взглянуть на окно Питера. Которое было открыто, но в котором никого не было. Без оборотня, который пытался бы позвать Стайлза обратно.   
Не то, чтобы он ожидал бы это от Питера.   
Стайлз развернулся, закинул вещи в Джип и уехал.   
\---  
Да, он был немного зол. Ну и ладно, он и раньше был зол на людей, будет зол и сейчас. Питер был придурком, все знали это, и почему-то Стайлз позволил себе забыть об этом. Больше он такого себе не позволит.   
Все неясные воспоминания о бережных касаниях Питера к его груди, спине, рукам, Стайлз усердно пытался закинуть их в самый конец своего разума, потому что они продолжали напоминать ему. Опять и опять. Часы, которые они провели в лесу, тело Стайлза прижатое к оборотню. Он сглотнул и закрыл глаза, чтобы заблокировать их. Они были дурацкими воспоминаниями.   
Стайлз направился к единственному человеку, который мог бы ему помочь. И когда он прибыл к квартире Томаса и упал на диван, Томас предложил единственное, что могло бы ему помочь в данный момент.   
Алкоголь.   
Стайлз был прав, когда направился к нему.  
\- Ты же не устроишь мне лекцию, как плохо покупать алкоголь для детей? – спросил Стайлз, одной стороной лица полностью лежа на подушке.   
Томас улыбнулся и прыгнул на спину Стайлза, потому что тот занял весь диван, и проигнорировал бурчание «слезь с меня», исходящее из-под него. – Ладно, я не покупаю несовершеннолетним. Ты точно несовершеннолетний и это полностью недопустимо для тебя пить алкоголь. Это против закона, а я тот, кто уважает закон, поэтому я запрещаю это. Хотя, я совершенно ничего не могу поделать, если я оставлю полные бутылки около тебя и ты, используя шанс, возьмешь их, правда?   
И закончив свою речь, Томас поставил бутылку водки на столик перед диваном, скидывая бумаги и книги на пол. Старший студент тоже серьезно относился к учебе.   
Квартира Томаса была такой, как Стайлз представлял себе квартиры при университетах. У него не было много денег, и квартира была супер маленьким лофтом, но однозначно комфортным. Она не была такой как у Питера, который был помешан на чистоте, даже наоборот. Везде была разбросана одежда. У него был диван, раскладной, но он закидан подушками и пятью одеялами. В раковине была посуда, которая, скорее всего, стояла там уже несколько дней. Стены были серыми, но на них были развешаны постеры и фотографии. К потолку приклеены светящиеся в темноте звездочки. В углу на полу лежал матрас, большой и не заправленный, с серыми простынями и компьютером на подушке. Рядом с диваном стоял бонг, аккуратно поставленный на край стола, скорее всего, единственная вещь, которая выглядела чистой.   
Все выглядело, как будто всем пользовались уже несколько лет, даже перед Томасом, было видно, что здесь кто-то жил. Вся квартира пахла какими-то ароматическими палочками, кальяном и старыми книгами.   
Именно таким Стайлз и представлял их со Скоттом место.   
\- В бонге что-нибудь осталось? – спросил Стайлз, пытаясь двинуться из-под Томаса.   
\- Неа, чувак, я все закончил, к сожалению. Пытаюсь оставаться относительно чистым для экзаменов, - ответил Томас.   
\- Понятно, - пробурчал Стайлз. Беря в помощь руку друга и вставая с дивана.   
\- Уверен, что будет нормально? Ты был завален своей … - он сымитировал магию, или что Томас думал, является магией. Стайлз начал смеяться.   
\- Да, чувак, все будет в норме.   
\- Ну тогда, - начал Томас, указывая на дверь, - Ты готов к сумасшедшей ночи с ужасающими последствиями?  
\- Только если эти последствия не включают в себя Питера, - пробурчал Стайлз себе под нос.   
Томас улыбнулся ему и закинул руку ему на плечо, - Обещаю. Сегодня без странных оборотней, они запрещены.   
\- Я могу поцеловать тебя, - поблагодарил его Стайлз, тря свое лицо.   
Томас подмигнул ему и пожал плечами, - Может быть, когда напьемся.   
\- Ты издеваешься? Джейлен снимет мою голову. И сожжет мою кожу. Она…  
\- Скорее всего, съест тебя заживо, у меня в этом сомнений нет. Замечательно, не правда ли?  
\- Идеально, - усмехнулся Стайлз.   
\---  
Итак, они напились.   
Через час после того, как они выбрались из квартиры Томаса, Стайлз чувствовал, что его приятно покачивает, его рука была на плече у Томаса, а тот обнял его за талию. Они держали друг для друга стопки, одновременно опрокидывая их в себя, стоя в толпе людей, которые смеялись и болтали.   
Он почувствовал, как алкоголь опаляет горло, и блистательно улыбнулся Томасу, который умудрился поперхнуться водкой, и теперь она выливалась из его носа. Глаза старшего парня были уже мутными, его движения замедленными и более раскрепощенными, как будто бы он не знал, что делать со своими длинными конечностями, как устоять на ногах. У Стайлза сейчас была та же проблема.   
\- Обычно у меня прекрасная выдержка, так что я бы попросил, - прокомментировал Стайлз, сжимая плечо Томаса. Может быть, для поддержки друга, может быть для поддержки себя самого. Кто знает?  
Они начали смеяться ни о чем, а потом обо всем. Вместе они передвинулись, поддерживая и подбадривая друг друга. Они были в центре внимания, и им обоим это было нужно. Они опять проглотили обжигающую жидкость, сливаясь друг с другом в непонятной, пьяной, смежной потере координации. Томас поднял руки вверх после очередной стопки, Стайлз танцевал несколько разных танцев, на которые он не решился бы трезвым.   
В какой-то момент между тем, когда голова Стайлза казалась аквариумом и когда он ничего не понимал, он получил сообщение от Питера.   
Он уставился на имя, которое смотрело на него с экрана, сморщил нос, и убрал телефон, не прочитав самого сообщения.   
Вместо этого, он уставился на Томаса, который был в другой стороне комнаты, пытаясь уговорить другого парня скатиться с лестницы на матрасе. Старший парень использовал выражение «я самый честный», тыкая другого парня в грудь. Тот, казалось, начал поддаваться уговорам Томаса.   
Друг быстро кинул Стайлзу коварную ухмылку, после чего отправился наверх за своей жертвой. Его губы только выговаривали фразу «чувак, да я делал так сотню раз. Я даже дам тебе проехаться первым, чтобы доказать, что это безопасно».   
Стайлз был заворожен, наблюдая, как его друг использовал свои навыки адвоката, что даже не заметил, как к нему подошла девушка.   
\- Он твой парень? – сладко спросила она, заставляя Стайлза отойти назад, когда он понял, что она разговаривает с ним.   
\- Чт… А? – спросил он, крутя головой, проверяя, если рядом был кто-то другой, - Ты со мной разговариваешь?  
\- С кем еще я бы разговаривала, глупый? – ответила она, мило посмеиваясь. Она казалась не такой пьяной, как он.   
Она была милой, даже красивой. У нее были длинные, волнистые, светлые волосы, яркие карие глаза с длинными, естественными черными ресницами, пухлые щечки и губы. Она была с формами, но стройной, с длиннющими ногами. Но сама она была низкой, это точно, может быть немного выше 150 сантиметров.   
Стайлз потряс головой и моргнул пару раз, чтобы рассеять видение Эрики перед своими глазами. Девчонка была слишком на нее похожа. Но эта казалась слишком милой, слишком невинной, и была одета в более скрытую одежду, нежели Эрика. Просто в джинсы и на темно-зеленую кофту с глубоким вырезом, но у нее был шарф, намотанный на шею, который был похож на змеиную кожу. Ее туфли и сумка были одного цвета. Стайлз бы дал ей дополнительные баллы за усердие.  
В попытке казаться менее пьяным, Стайлз засмеялся и потряс рукой в лицо девушки. К сожалению, это только ухудшило его ситуацию, - Да ладно, никто не хочет разговаривать со мной здесь.  
\- Я хочу, - ответила она слишком сладко. На самом деле, казалось, что солнце взойдет за ней в любой момент, опаляя его своими освежающими, теплыми лучами. Ее смех звучал как чертовы колокольчики. – Я Ламия. Как тебя зовут?  
Она протянула руку в красивыми, длинными, чистыми ногтями. На ее безымянном пальце на правой руке красовалось серебряное с зеленым кольцо.   
\- Стайлз, - он улыбнулся ей, беря ее руку, и провалившись потрясти ее, он наклонился поцеловать ее (потому что в его пьяной голове это было отличной идеей). Боги, ее руки были такими… гладкими. – Ох, и он определенно не мой парень. Совершенно не заинтересован в нем. Он практически обручен. – улыбнулся ей он, потом вздрогнул, на секунду трезвея, - А что? Он что-то сказал тебе?  
\- Ничего, - ответила она с улыбкой, - Я с ним не говорила. Просто хотела поговорить с тобой.  
Вау, девчонка подкатывала к нему. Стайлз оглянул на себя, потому что то, что надел, явно придавало его офигенности.   
Что было нелепо, потому что он не надел ничего необычного. Он даже не носил ничего его размера. Что за черт?  
Что ей от него нужно? Просто поговорить с ним? Стайлз посмотрел на нее долгим взглядом, размышляя, был ли он в шоке или трепете. Потому что к нему так не подкатывают. Что-то было не то, правильно?  
Он быстро оглядел комнату, если кто-то смотрел на них и смеялся над ним, но никого не было. Тогда в чем прикол?  
\- Я не очень хороша во всех вечеринках и этих разговорах ни о чем, - созналась она, смотря вниз на свой стакан, который был наполнен пуншем. Стайлз его не пробовал.   
\- Ничего, в этом как раз моя специальность. Ну, не совсем в болтовне, но я заполняю пустоту всеми возможными звуками. Иногда, если мне позволить разговаривать, я могу не остановиться, - усмехнулся он ей.   
Она засмеялась в свою руку, деликатно и изящно в одно время. Воплощение солнца. – Ну раз так, то я тоже могу попробовать. На кого ты учишься? Я беру две специальности, совершенно не имеющие друг к другу отношения. Литературу, а точнее мифологию и герпетологию.   
\- Герпетологию? – спросил Стайлз, поднимая брови, - Я бы поинтересовался прогрессом, если бы знал, что это такое.   
\- Зоология рептилий, - застенчиво ответила она, ее щеки порозовели. Четким движением руки она перекинула прядь волос через плечо, опустив глаза вниз, - Обычно я не люблю говорить об этом людям. Они думают, что это странно.   
\- Да ладно, змеи классные! – он улыбнулся ей, пытаясь поддержать ее. Но то чувство неправильности засело у него в животе, - Я начал без определенной специальности, но сейчас я думаю, что поменяю ее. Так что я опять не уверен. Но сейчас я учусь на правоохранительные органы.   
\- Ох вау, хочешь быть полицейским?   
\- Ага, немного, - он начал тереть шею своей ладонью. Что-то в этой девушке заставляло его быть настороже, как будто бы ему нужно было быть с ней на стороже. Так же как он чувствовал себя с оборотнями, каждый нерв был напряжен, его инстинкт бороться был наготове. Как будто бы он был в опасности.   
Но что-то было еще глубже. Как будто бы он… изменял.   
\- Ты знаешь, я немного впечатлена, - она улыбнулась ему, ее щеки опять порозовели, - Обычно все начинают комментировать мое имя, когда слышат его.   
\- Мое имя Стайлз. Это не мое настоящее имя. Все спрашивают про мое, так что я тебя понимаю.   
Она опять захихикала, пододвинулась ближе, и отпила глоток из своего стакана. Сморщив нос, сделав это в самом милом виде, который Стайлз видел, (правда, люди не должны быть такими милыми, когда морщат нос), она выпятила бедро. – Все равно спасибо.   
\- Итак, что привело тебя сюда?- спросил он, наклоняясь ближе к ней. Все это могло быть из-за алкоголя. Он остановился, когда приблизился к ней, как будто бы что-то сдерживало его. Он не мог распознать что.   
\- Нужно было развеяться, я думаю, - она облокотилась на стену, запрокидывая назад голову, идеально наклоняя ее, как будто бы она снималась в фильме, а не была в реальной жизни.   
\- Почему это? – он тоже откинулся назад, но все еще был на ногах, в случае, если ему придется бежать, одна рука в кармане, другая со стаканом, поднимая его до губ. Фу, пунш был ужасен.   
\- В большей части из-за двойной специальности. Плюс, я помогаю в ближайшей больнице. И участвую в разных клубах. – она вздохнула и провела рукой по волосам. Двигающаяся фотография, момент, замерший во времени, но точно не реальный человек. Стайлз почувствовал, как его опять тянет, все сигналы в его голове, которые просто разрывались, замолчали.   
\- Больница? Что ты делаешь в больнице?  
\- Ох, я волонтер там, - опять идеальная улыбка. Она казалась слишком идеальной для реальности. Все это не давало ему расслабиться. Никто не мог быть таким идеальным. – Я помогаю в родильном отделении.   
\- Родильном отделении? – спросил Стайлз, и в его нечетном, затуманенном, пьяном сознании, все встало на места и он вспомнил. Младенцы. Там было что-то с младенцами. Больница. Что-то о больнице и младенцах. И Питере. Питер. Стайлз почувствовал, как медленно моргает и смотрит на девушку, в осознании, его живот сжался, потому что Питер. – Там было несколько проблем в последнее время, да?   
\- Ох, - лицо девушка мгновенно поменялось, она опустила свой напиток, - То есть ты слышал об этом?   
\- Ага, мой друг был… - Друг? – Эм, этот парень, которого я знаю, он был заинтересован, так что он рассказал мне несколько деталей.   
\- Это просто ужасно… - начала она, потом остановилась, ее глаза наполнились слезами, ее щеки еще больше порозовели.   
Стайлз вздрогнул, напуганный внезапным потоком слез, - Эй…эй, эй, эй, эй, незачем плакать, эй, я уверен, они найдут младенцев! Много детей! Скорее всего, кто-то из работников просто сошел с ума! Эм, не плачь, прошу, не плачь, я не хотел…  
Он опустил свою руку к ней на плечо, пытаясь заставить ее посмотреть на него, когда она опустила взгляд в тихой постыдной грусти.   
\- Прости, прости, я просто… - она вздохнула, поднося пальцы к лицу и вытирая слезы с щек. – Я так близко работала со столькими матерями. Я даже не могу представить, что они чувствуют, как могут ждать так долго, отдав столько времени, все такие радостные, чтобы потерять своего ребенка.   
\- Они найдут их, правда. Кто-нибудь найдет их, - пообещал Стайлз с уверенностью, на что девушка просто улыбнулась, мило хихикая, развеивая неловкость.   
\- Ты такой милый, - сказала она ему, мягко трогая его грудь. Потом, как будто бы ничего и не произошло за секунду до этого, она закусила губу. Если бы Стайлз мог думать адекватно, если бы не был так пьян, он мог бы поклясться, что между идеальных губ с блеском, между ровными белыми зубами, он увидел блестящий клык. Но потом он исчез. Девушка достала ручку из своей сумки и скромно спросила его, - Не против, если я возьму твой телефон?   
Может быть потому что кто-то в первый раз пытался с ним флиртовать. Может быть потому что он был пьян и немного возбужден, а девушка была прекрасной. Может потому что он немного жалел ее после ее шоу, или может она и рассчитывала на это. Но Стайлз взял ручку, чарующе улыбнулся ей, и записал свой номер на ее руке, отодвигая чувство вины подальше.   
Не было причин чувствовать вину, когда даешь свой номер девчонке. Он сделал тоже самое для Джейлен, когда они познакомились, и она даже не просила его.   
\- С руки не сотрется так быстро, - произнёс он, отдавая ей ручку, - Звони, пиши, в любое время.   
\- Хорошо, - произнесла она, беря ручку и поднося свою левую руку к груди, как будто бы ей только что дали подарок. – Мне, наверное, уже пора. Не хочу возвращаться слишком поздно.   
\- Ты пойдешь одна? – спросил он, поднимая бровь в волнении.   
\- Нет, если ты проводишь меня, - она улыбнулась ему, подарок за подарок. Ее улыбка была мягкой, идеальной и полностью пленяющей. Стайлз был беспомощен.   
Он устроил свою руку на ее пояснице и повел ее на выход, отправляя быстрое сообщение Томасу. – Чувак, провожаю девушку.   
\- Смотри, чтобы тебя не съели, - ответил тот.   
\---  
Снаружи воздух был хрустящим, теплым и чистым. Несколько мотыльков юлили у лампы. В небе ни облака, и яркие светящиеся звезды мигали им с высоты, когда они шли, держа пол метра между друг другом. Они не разговаривали, просто слушали свои шаги.   
Внезапно, как будто бы пораженная чем-то, Ламия воскликнула, раскинула руки, как будто бы могла обнять небо, - Ох, смотри в небо! – произнесла она на выдохе, - Я просто люблю теплую погоду! Я так рада, что становится теплее. Я легко мерзну. Насекомые всегда хороший знак приходящего тепла!  
Стайлз не мог спрятать свое лицо при упоминании насекомых, - Они не всегда ждут, когда становится теплее, - пробурчал он сам себе. Но было тяжело оставаться кислым с кем-то насколько прекрасным (это было самое нелепое, что он когда-либо думал). Он наблюдал, как Ламия повернулась к нему, улыбаясь шире.   
Они болтали о чем-то, Ламия постоянно качалась, подпрыгивала и льнула к нему. Он был поражен в самое сердце.   
Когда они достигли ее квартиры, он проводил ее до двери, поцеловал ее в щеку и ушел.   
\---  
Утром Стайлз проснулся от громких, отчётливых стуков в дверь. Медленных, постоянных и продуманных.   
Один, два, три. Пауза. Один, два, три. Пауза. Один, два, три.   
Каждый рикошетил прямо по его мозгу, разгоняя боль по голове. Он щелкнул языком, пытаясь избавиться от едкого, кислого привкуса в своем рту. Его глаза моргнули по отдельности.   
Похмелье. То, что нужно. Что вообще произошло прошлой ночью?  
\- Перестань барабанить – проорал его сосед с другой стороны комнаты, зарывая голову в подушку.   
Стайлз поглумился над ним.   
И опять, начались стуки.   
\- Ладно, ладно, придержи коней, - пробурчал Стайлз, потирая ладонью лицо, надеясь, что отек с лица скорее сойдет.   
Чуда не произошло.   
Один, два, три.   
Пробираясь к двери, (в одних боксерах, зачем одевать футболку для сна?) Стайлз взялся за ручку и замер, его грудь внезапно сжалась, и может быть он внезапно почувствовал тревогу. Кому нужно было дубасить его дверь как метроном в семь утра?  
Стайлз знал кому, и не мог в это поверить. Питер никогда не приходил к нему, только если это было запланировано, но только тогда, когда они тренировались.   
Один, два, три.   
Медленно, почти что тревожно, покрываясь гусиной кожей, стоя голым и открытым, внезапно уязвимый, виноватый, как будто бы нашкодивший ребенок, Стайлз открыл дверь.   
Питер стоял в белом свитере с вырезом, темных джинсах и ботинках, с идеальными волосами и подровненной бородкой, такой идеально прекрасный, что Стайлз проглотил слюну, перед тем, как мужчина мог это услышать, рука волка висела в воздухе, как будто бы он готов бы еще раз постучать на уровне лба Стайлза. Оборотень опустил ее, дотрагиваясь до лба Стайлза, как будто бы знал, что у того сейчас безумная головная боль.   
Но ничего не сказал.   
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил Стайлз, слишком пораженный, чтобы прикрыть себя, или чтобы сделать что-то, кроме как уставиться на мужчину перед собой.   
Как Питер узнал, где он живет? Тут есть охранники!   
\- У тебя очень…милые соседи в коридоре, - ответил Питер на мысли Стайлза.   
\- Прошу, скажи, что ты не оглашал, что идешь ко мне? Меня выгонят за приглашение хищников, - пробурчал Стайлз, опять протирая свои глаза. Может быть это алкогольный сон? Может быть он проснётся с минуты на минуту?   
Но потом Питер рванул внутрь его комнаты, морща нос, но Стайлз не мог понять на что именно (его одежду на полу? Запах алкоголя? Запах изо рта? Его соседа? Размер его комнаты? Все вышеперечисленное?). Он повернулся на пятках в сторону Стайлза, позволяя себе пройтись глазами сверху донизу, заставляя Стайлза чувствовать себя более раздетым, чем он уже был, и немного подвыпившим. Уголок губ Питера поднялся, из-за чего? В издевательстве? Стайлз был худым, не совсем мускулистым, и он нравился сам себе таким.   
Так почему тогда он чувствовал себя внезапно неуютно, переваливаясь с ноги на ногу, его рука начала проходиться по волосам, пока Питер смотрел на него? Как будто бы Питер оценивал его?  
\- Интересный выбор слова – хищник, - промурчал Питер, глаза наконец-то оторвались от подростка, чтобы осмотреть комнату. Он подошел к кровати Стайза, сжимая пальцы в кулак, как будто бы сдерживал себя от прикосновения к простыне, - Ты пойдешь на завтрак в таком виде? Я предупреждал тебя вчера ночью.   
\- Завтрак? – спросил Стайлз, пораженный предложением, его мозг слишком медленно работал от алкоголя, похмелья, нехватки сна, всего. Какое предупреждение? Сообщение, которое он никогда не просмотрел?   
\- Боги, да, просто свали отсюда, - простонал его сосед, поднимая голову со своей подушки. Питер повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на другого парня, отворачиваясь от Стайлза с поднятыми бровями, как будто бы он и не знал, что здесь находиться еще другой человек. Когда его сосед посмотрел на Питера, его рот мгновенно захлопнулся и глаза распахнулись.   
\- Разве так разговаривают со старшими? – спросил Питер другого студента, опасно тихим голосом. Стайлз не видел, что делало лицо Питера, но его сосед выглядел так, как будто бы сейчас обмочиться.   
В ответ сосед Стайлза потряс головой, рот крепко закрыт. Точно из-за страха.   
\- Хороший мальчик, - прошипел Питер, - как я и думал.   
Они уже встречались? Питер виделся с его соседом? Неужели Стайлз что-то пропустил или его мозг просто недостаточно быстро работал? Странно.   
Чтобы сгладить ситуацию между оборотнем и его соседом, сдерживая накал, Стайлз тихо кивнул, соглашаясь на приглашение Питера, только чтобы прекратить это. Питер еще секунду смотрел на соседа, как будто бы он уже нашел завтрак, больной, хищный интерес, пораженный запахом страха. Его сосед был тем, что он проглотит, не человеком.   
Это был проблеск старого Питера, который он мог увидеть спустя столько времени.   
\- Да, ладно, еда, окей, - закопошился Стайлз, быстро касаясь руки Питера, пытаясь обратить на себя его внимание, после чего хватая чистую рубашку и джинсы, чтобы Питер не начал комментировать его гигиену. Потом он посмотрел на оборотня, который лениво отвел взгляд обратно к Стайлзу, наблюдая, как тот копошится к шкафу. Стайлз уставился на него, - Не возражаешь? Можешь подождать в коридоре?  
\- Ах, да, деликатные девственные чувства, - произнес Питер, закатывая глаза, как бы говоря «Как я мог забыть?». Оборотень прошел к двери, руки за спиной, - Мои наиглубочайшие извинения.   
\- Я не думаю, что ты даже немного сожалеешь, - пробурчал Стайлз, не заботясь, если Питер услышит. Оборотень пожал плечами, после чего закрыл за собой дверь.  
В то время пока сосед, отвернувшись от парня, вновь уткнулся в подушку, Стайлз оделся, прокручивая в голове всю ситуацию. Что вообще это было? Что произошло?  
Ему нужно будет вернуться к этому позже, потому что Питер не любил ждать, и точно ворвется внутрь, если Стайлз не поспешит. Так что, несмотря на вчерашние обиды и злость,он поспешил выйти, чтобы присоединиться к опасному оборотню за завтраком.  
Прекрасно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прошу прощения за ожидание. Очень много всего навалилось. Но ваши комментарии и лайки всегда напоминают, что у меня есть, над чем поработать, так что не забывайте про них)


	4. Сверкающая Темнота

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Питер не доволен, как Стайлз ведет себя, когда злиться, но пропускает это мимо ушей. Он встречается с мистическим незнакомцем.

Зовите это предчувствием, но что-то тревожное было в том, как Стайлз ушел после того, как Питер не разбудил его, когда пришла Мизуки. Он не пах раздражением или болью. Это было что-то другое. Была новая нота в этом аромате, потому что Питер распознал ее раньше, но никак не мог понять, что она значила. Такое случалось, когда Питер отослал его домой раньше, чтобы восстановиться, отдохнуть, что он делал из уважения к здоровью Стайлза. Но опять она появилась, и Питер наконец-то понял.   
Это был запах отторжения.   
Стайлз думал, что Питер не хочет быть рядом с ним. Ему казалось, что волк не включает его в определённые вещи.   
Интересная находка, особенно потому что это было неправдой, но Питер никогда этого не признает. На самом деле, оборотень старался включить подростка во все, что он делал, все, что он знает. Ну, по крайней мере, что касалось определённых ситуаций. С другой стороны, Питер осознавал, что Стайлз был ослаблен магией, и это не имело ни малейшего значения, что он был человеком, скорее с тем, что он пытался выучить экспресс программу того, что должно занять несколько лет.   
Стайлз доказывал, что он был намного сильнее, чем Питер представлял, что было невероятно.   
Стайлз всегда удивлял его.   
Но это, конечно, не означало, что он сломается из-за того, что его неверно обвинили в чем-то. Стайлзу нужно было знать, что он не может просто убегать от Питера и ожидать, что волк будет бегать за ним, чтобы доказать, что ему нравилось находиться со Стайлзом, и да, он хотел, чтобы парень помог ему с расследованием. Питер не скажет этого, а Стайлзу не нужно было спрашивать о подтверждении этого.   
Все равно, оборотень не гнушался восстановить связь, особенно когда он знал, что это будет только в пользу. Тетива может легко порваться, и ему не нужно еще больше менять планы.   
Опять же, он так же знал, что держать Стайлза в курсе своих планов. Стайлза никогда нельзя было предсказать, как бы Питер не старался.   
О Боги, значит восстановление связи. Питер сказал ему, что он отвезет его на завтрак, и хотя он не получил ответ, что было обычно для злого Стайлза, Питер приехал в общежитие дабы позавтракать с ним. Хотя, было довольно рано.   
Чего волк не ожидал, так это смеси запахов. Не алкоголя, не кислоты похмелья, не запах грязного тела, не запах поношенных вещей. Питер был в колледже, он был привыкший к этому. Плюс, находясь несколько лет в стае с подростками, они не совсем пахли розами по утрам. Кроме Лидии.   
Тут был определённый запах женщины, который привлек внимание Питера. Легкий аромат парфюма, который Питер не мог распознать, мягкий оттенок детской пудры от косметики. Эти запахи были настолько женственные, что Питер не понял, что поразило его вначале.   
И запах исходил от Стайлза.   
Стайлз был с девушкой прошлой ночью.   
Не то, чтобы он пах возбуждением, но все равно тут было…что-то. По комнате разносился запах вины, тяжелой, тягучей, душащей вины. Стайлз был с девушкой на какой-то вечеринке и чувствовал себя виноватым.   
И хотя Питер не совсем понимал причину его вины, он так же не понимал, почему что-то сжалось у него в животе и почему его волк сразу ощетинился.   
Ну и ладно, у него было пару идей, несмотря на всю их нелепость, Питер не собирался долго об этом думать.   
Все равно, он попытался успокоить возросшее раздражение, что вылилось на жалкого соседа Стайлза. Да, он уже встречал мальчишку, и хотя Стайлз был удивлен, он не спросил откуда. Питер все равно не расскажет, очередная постоянная в их отношениях. Питер не позаботился показывать ему глаза, но может быть он мелькнул кулаками на секунду. Мальчишке нужно побольше держать рот на замке.   
И потом Питер выходил, точнее его выгнали, потому что у Стайлза был какой-то пунктик, когда Питер наблюдал за ним. Что было понятно для волка, потому что Питер часто осматривал его сверху донизу. Недавно Питер начал замечать, что Стайлз был прекрасен. Более того, он начал замечать, что волк все чаще начинал радостно урчать рядом с мальчишкой.   
Те короткие прикосновения были не просто так, признавал он. Они были совершенно намеренными.   
И завтрак казался не самой плохой идеей.   
Когда Стайлз вышел из комнаты, он казался более свежим, хотя он молил Питера дать ему умыться и почистить зубы. Что-то вроде «Мой рот пахнет так, как будто бы там кто-то умер», что было не самой приятным воображением, но Питер все равно не был удивлен. Как странно.   
Но что важнее, Стайлз больше не пытался вырваться. Злость с прошлой ночи немного улеглась, оставляя их в немного неловкой, комфортной тишине, пока они ехали к столовой. Стайлз не разговаривал, что было странно, но Питер списал это на похмелье и ссору прошлого дня. Когда вообще от Питера ожидают возмещения за что-то настолько нелепое? Это не было в его натуре, и все же…  
\- Я могу предположить, вчерашняя ночь не была настолько веселой, как предполагалось? – начал Питер, кидая на мальчишку взгляд.   
\- О, нет, - не согласился Стайлз. Его голова была облокочена на холодное стекло, капли дождя капали на него с другой стороны. Он не дергался, не двигался. Это было странно.   
Питеру это не нравилось.   
\- На сам деле все было шикарно, - добавил Стайлз, - Это все из-за просыпания под долбеж в дверь, что было не самой веселой частью.   
Оборотень не извинился, и ему не особо хотелось обсуждать как весело было мальчишке. На нем все еще были мягкие нотки женственного аромата, доказательство, что Стайлз был с женщиной. Несмотря на ситуацию, Питер не хотел соглашаться с этим.   
Девчонка могла полностью разрушить его планы. Ну знаете… чтобы выбить себе место в стае, нужно быть в жизни Стайлза. На уме у Стайлза.   
В сердце Стайлза…  
\- Я уверен это была куча чудесных фривольностей, которые ты никогда не забудешь, - протянул Питер.   
\- Ты используешь такие слова, когда раздражен, - ответил Стайлз, хотя без какого-либо запала. Он едва смотрел на Питера. Вообще, он выглядел, как будто бы вот-вот заснет на кресле, виском упершись в окно.   
\- Ты выбежал из квартиры, - резко произнёс Питер.   
Наконец-то Стайлз посмотрел на него. Даже не уставился, просто посмотрел сонными глазами, как будто бы рефлексировал. Может быть с толикой вины. Хорошо. Ему должно быть стыдно за его детское поведение. – Ты не думаешь обо мне.   
Это заставило Питера остановиться и подумать о том, чтобы это значило. Потому что он точно не будет признавать: вообще-то нет, я думаю о тебе довольно много, Стайлз. Он думал о Стайлзе в определённом виде, не в том, который имел в виду Стайлз, хотя так думал Питер. Питер был частью деловой сделки. Ему нужно было следить за своими словами, - Почему ты думаешь, что я не хочу, чтобы ты шел и вступал в перепалку, когда у тебя совершенно нет энергии, Стайлз? Это и так доказательство, что я буду использовать тебя в своих планах.   
Мягкий раздраженный вздох был слышен с пассажирского кресла. Мальчишка закрыл глаза, как будто бы сдерживал себя. Не то, чтобы ему можно было убежать из машины, которая двигалась 70 км/час, - Я знаю, - указал Стайлз, еще раз вздыхая, - Это не… Я имею в виду, ты не думаешь обо мне.   
Как будто бы возвращаясь к жизни, Стайлз распахнул глаза, что было его первый всплеском энергии с его комнаты. Он поднял вверх свои руки. А может быть из-за расстройства? Может быть для отвлечения? – Я имею в виду, ты не думаешь обо мне, ты не берешь во внимание маленькие детали. Да, ты следишь за моим здоровьем, но ты не… ты знаешь в чем вся моя проблема с Мизуки? Да ладно, ты знал, что я хотел встретиться с ней.   
Питер кинул на Стайлза взгляд. Он казался расстроенным самим собой, как будто бы сказал больше, чем хотел. Что он такого сказал, что Питер пропустил? Питер нахмурил брови, - И что если я скажу, что держа тебя подальше от нее, я таким образом защищаю тебя?  
\- Что это значит? – спросил Стайлз, садясь прямо.   
\- Стайлз, дорогой, - начал Питер, поворачивая на стоянку рядом со столовой, - Сколько тебе рассказала Джейлен про свою мать?   
\---  
Стайлз не поехал к нему после завтрака. Он пробурчал что-то про работу, что-то про домашнее задание, дал какую-ту отговорку, показывая что нет, он еще не забыл про нелепую ссору. И история о Мизуки не помогла. Стайлз сидел там, качая головой, распространяя запах разочарования, и просто промурчал, - Теперь я не удивлен, что вы не друзья. Понятно, почему ты делаешь ей одолжения.   
Может быть, Питеру не стоило все ему рассказывать.   
Мальчишка с силой захлопнул дверь машины после себя и ускорился в столовую. Завтрак был тихим, но они хотя бы могли поговорить о магии. О вещах, где Стайлз мог бы еще поработать, где он преуспел, с чем Питер продолжит помогать ему.   
Волк уверил что да, Мизуки будет хорошим источником, к которому можно пойти. Она знала о магии, и умела с ней обращаться, но если Стайлз будет работать с ней, он не обязательно станет тем, кем стремился стать. И это шло от Питера.   
В общем, Питер не рассчитывал, что один завтрак восстановит связь, и сейчас ему только оставалось анализировать все в своей пустой квартире. Не то, чтобы он надолго зависал над чем-то, но именно этот случай он не мог выкинуть из головы. Он не мог игнорировать запах вины, разочарования, и аккуратное поведение мальчишки. В его сонном, раздраженном и похмельном состоянии Стайлз был тем, кого Питер едва знал. Или хотел знать.   
Питер так же не мог забыть о женском запах, липкая сладость, которая нависла над парнем, въелась в него, что Питеру иногда было тяжело почувствовать запах самого Стайлза.   
Зовите его параноиком, но Стайлзу пришло сообщение посреди их завтрака, и он глянул на него с растерянностью, виновато, нервно проходясь по лицу Питера, потом резко опуская взгляд. Он быстро опустил телефон под стол, но ответил кому-то. Он улыбнулся, пока печатал сообщение, но не так, как кому то из Бейкон Хилс. Эта улыбка была новой. Феромоны возросли. Сердцебиение ускорилось. Быстрые прикосновения к лицу в неведении.   
С хлопком закрывая книгу, садясь в кресло дома, потому что он не мог прочитать ни одного предложения, не возвращаясь мыслями к той сцене, Питер поднялся и схватил свое пальто. Это из-за квартиры. Запах Стайлз был слишком сильным на диване, его кухне, кровати. Ему нужно было выбраться из дома, проветрить голову. Ему нужно было место, которое не пахло подростком.   
Поэтому он поехал к книжному магазину, в самую дальнюю секцию, где пахло лишь пыльными страницами, потертой кожей и едва уловимым кофе.   
Питер принялся в следующий час выбирать все книги о существах, которые питаются младенцами и детьми. Он вытаскивал книгу за книгой, кидая их в кучу, которую, он проглотит позже. Он уже сузил поиск до нескольких существ, которые могли менять свою оболочку. Было бы сложно проникнуть во все места, если ты уродливое чудовище.   
После выбора книг, он начал проходиться по ним, сужая список существ еще больше.   
Когда начало смеркаться, как ему казалось, у него осталось всего несколько книг о пяти разных существах. Все было просто. Он мог прочитать их в своей квартире этой ночью, и начать поиски следующим днем.   
Собирая все в свои руки, он вышел из задней комнаты, выходя из книжного, не говоря ни слова Джейлен, которая ни сколько не расстроилась этому, даже не посмотрев на него, проходя прямо к своей машине. Джейлен знала, он принесет книги обратно. Такое было уже не в первый раз, когда он брал книги без оплаты и всегда возвращал их в идеальном состоянии.   
Но когда он почти дошел до машины, Питер увидел записку под дворником, Несмотря на то, что его живот сжался, потому что кто-то посмел тронуть его вещь без его разрешения, он не знал, кто мог оставить ему записки.   
Он сначала закинул внутрь книги на заднее сидение, после чего пошел доставать клочок бумаги. Точнее, лист пергамента.   
Итак, это не от Стайлза? Тот бы оставил пожамканый кусок бумаги из школьной тетради. Не пергамент.   
Медленно, волк поднес его к носу и как можно незаметней понюхал бумагу. Но от нее только пахло только горькой остротой без чего-то определимого. Горькая острота, и может быть немного пачулей. Но не человеком.   
Волк ощетинился, разом встревоженный. Медленно, он провел пальцами по чернилам, ожидая какое-либо магическое заклинание, но там было пусто.   
Простая записка?  
Наконец-то, он прочитал слова, неровно накарябанные на поверхности «Нам есть о чем поговорить».   
Подняв нос в воздух, он опять сделал глубоких вздох, руки крепко сжали бумагу, а потом резко порвали ее на части, а потом еще, еще и еще, если вдруг кто смотрел.   
Пурильсткая тактика запугивания не работала на нем, завуалированные заявления были его хлебом и маслом. Факт того, что кто-то, или что-то, пыталось использовать это на нем было просто смешно.   
После того, как он выкинул обрывки бумаги в мусорку, потому что не был неряхой, а мусор был мусором, он направился обратно к машине, и залез внутрь, не утруждаясь, что что-то хотело поговорить с ним так сильно, что оставило записку.   
Что-то было в воздухе. Резкое электричество заставило воздух вибрировать, отчего у него встали волосы, но не от страха, а от силы. За Питером определенно наблюдали, но не это беспокоило его. Но раз наблюдали за ним, значит наблюдали и за Стайлзом тоже, а это нельзя было игнорировать.   
Эта странная черная фигура начала все чаще появляться. Недоброжелательное присутствие появлялось без движения. И Питер не сомневался, что это тот, кто оставил ему записку.   
Не то, что это было важно.   
\------  
По пути обратно у Питера возникло несколько препятствий, заставляя его выбрать другой путь. Сначала была огромная пробка, затем произошла авария на выезде с шоссе, а затем там был съезд, которого, он мог поклясться, раньше никогда не было. В конце, какой-то протест блокировал дорогу, заставляя его ехать совершенно новой дорогой до дома.   
Примерно на середине пути, он понял, что все это было подстроено. Что-то спланировало каждое его действие, посылая его по совершенно другому пути. Специальному пути.   
Он медленно ехал, наблюдая за тем, что хотело так сильно с ним поговорить, сужая глаза, полностью напряженный.   
Это не была Мизуки, не ее стиль. Это не была семья. Это не было каким-то обычным сверхъестественным существом. У этого была сила, был план, которому он следовал, как по указанию, что тревожило. Как много оно знало о нем?   
Проезжая дальше, в лес, он наконец-то получил первый знак. В лес уходила грязная дорога, несколько кусков пергамента лежали на земле. Такие же, как и на его машине.   
Осматриваясь, он припарковался на обочине, и пошел по дороге, не ступая на бумагу, если на них было какое-либо заклинание.  
Запах магии появился не сразу, но когда он начал приближаться к нему, он начал чувствовать электричество в воздухе, которое подняло волоски на руках. Хорошо, что он решил не ехать сюда на машине.   
\- Я не совсем обладаю силой, чтобы снять их, - сказал Питер в воздух, - Будет расточительством твоего времени, чтобы доставить меня сюда, если я даже не могу увидеть тебя. Ты, очевидно, так хотел поговорить со мной, - Тогда к чему защита?  
В тот же момент, электричество исчезло. Питер невозмутимо вздохнул, переступая через бумажные заклинания на земле, и проходя дальше по тропинке. Как будто бы он вступал в пещеру. Даже если солнце стояло высоко, тут внутри была темнота, пронизанная силой и страхом.   
Он прошел по дороге как по парку в воскресный день, смотря на деревья, наблюдая за природой, закинув руки за спину.   
Фигуры не было видно, но четко ощущалось знакомое присутствие. Но вместо того, чтобы просто быть, в каком- то одном месте, оно было вокруг него. Пытаясь пробраться внутрь с каждым вздохом.   
Как он шел, оно становилось все тягучее, сильнее, как будто бы он мог порезать его ножом.   
А потом он увидел хижину.   
Хижиной от нее было только название. Скорее лачуга. Сложенные вместе ветки деревьев, палки, листья, как будто бы вход в пещеру. Странно. Но не удивительно, если говорить о мире сверхъестественного.   
Разрываемый любопытством, Питер просунул внутрь свою голову, рассматривая дом пристальным взглядом перед тем, как войти, отодвигая занавеску у входа, и делая шаг внутрь.   
Как только он вошел, занавеска закрылась за ним, и он погрузился в темноту. Но что-то было в конце, какой-то сверкающий свет, проникающий из глубины пещеры как маленькие паутинные нити, мерцающие над потолком, перед его глазами, одеждой. Солнце или свет через дыры, решил Питер. Едва различимое мычание заставило его продолжить путь.   
Питер уверено шагал сквозь темноту к свету, не страшась наткнуться на заклятие. С каждым шагом слова заклинания, тонкие изменения и падения в тоне, мягкий музыкальный темп становился все яснее.   
Он прошел по длинному коридору без книг, мебели и следов. Просто камень и темнота. И мелкое дребезжание света в конце, где появилась дверь.   
Простая разбитая, потрепанная дверь, с дырами внизу, мелкими трещинами по всей поверхности, пропускала свет за ней, а так же запах, от которого Питер скривился, поднимая верхнюю губу. Что-то точно жило там, что никогда не покидало этого места. Точно логово.   
Как только оборотень положил руку на ручку, заклинания за дверью резко прекратились. Он усмехнулся.   
\- Не стесняйся, - Питер промычал себе под нос, отрывая дверь и вступая в большую пещеру.   
Запах нагрянул со всей силы, и если бы он был менее сильным человеком, он бы прикрыл нос. Но зачем же так обижать хозяина? Вместо этого, он просканировал комнату. Там был большой костер посередине комнаты, дым выходил через дыру наверху пещеры. Там была мебель, как будто бы самодельно сделанная после урагана. Каменный стол, тут и там посуда. Что-то, что казалось настилом в углу.   
И перед огнем, нагнутая, завернутая в тряпки, сидела скрытая фигура.   
Питер видел позвоночник, протянутую руку, которая просила его подойти ближе.   
Питер почувствовал, как у него сжимается горло. Но это не был страх, не мог быть он… Как по-детски. Это, скорее всего, было отвращение.   
\- Подойти, Волк, - произнесло существо мужским, хриплым голосом. Питер покачал головой. – Ты завел меня так далеко, чудом притянув мое внимание. Но я не подчиняюсь приказам.   
\- Вранье, - прохрипело оно, по крайней мере, так считал Питер. Это был низкий хрипящий звук, как будто бы кость попала в горло, - Но не удивительно слышать это от тебя.   
А вот это сдвинуло Питера с места, но не страх, а раздражение. Он шагнул вперед, делая длинный, уверенные шаги, пока не согнулся над фигурой и не сел, скрестив ноги впереди, огонь за его спиной.   
\- И что же ты из себя представляешь, чтобы я не убил тебя прямо сейчас?   
\- Я прожил много, много лет, - уверено произнесло оно, еле-еле поднимая голову, как будто бы держать ее было слишком тяжело. Капюшон поднялся, открывая лицо, широкий, сине-фиолетовый рот с заостренными зубами, кожу, опавшую с щек, и кривой нос. Но что поразило Питера больше всего, так это большие шрамы в тех местах, где должны были быть глаза. – Моя жизнь не заканчивается здесь, Волк, и не тобой. Я видел ее.   
\- Удивительно, - протяжно ответил Питер. Было уже не до приятных разговоров, - Не похоже, что ты многое можешь видеть.   
\- Ты знаешь, я говорю правду, - резко сказало существо, - Это уже две неправды здесь, Питер Хейл. Сколько еще ты поймешь, что я могу видеть сквозь тебя? – опять засмеялось оно, плечи тяжко приседали, легкие едва выхрипывали вдохи между смехом, живот существа вздымался вниз и вверх.   
\- Ты та древняя вещь, которая должна быть разрушена современностью, - произнес Питер, - И зачем я пророку?  
Существо щелкнуло языком, - Незачем сразу делать выводы, Волк. Я владею великой мощью. Я могу дать тебе многое.   
\- Да я посмотрю, ты дал себе многое, - ответил ему оборотень, показывая на пещеру. Все выглядело плачевно. Но пророк жил в этом.   
\- Меня интересует не то, что мне нужно, - протяжно произнес он, накрывая рукой грудь, - Как ты уже сказал, я не принадлежу этому миру.   
\- Тогда о чем нам разговаривать, О Великий, - насмехался Питер над раздражающим провидцем.   
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь правила, я не могу просто ответить. Тебе нужно спрашивать у меня вопросы, три вопроса. Чего ты хочешь, Питер Хейл?   
\- В данный момент, я бы хотел убрать эту вонь. Может быть, ведро антисептика, - было ли опасным задирать свой нос? Может быть.   
\- Такова жизнь того, что отрешился от общества.  
\- Я отрешился от общества, - Питер начал разглядывать все вокруг, поднимая губу, - А это едва выживание.   
\- Мое терпение не вечно, Волк.   
Со вздохом и последующим закатываем глаз, Питер попытался подумать о трех ненужных вопросах, чтобы побыстрее выбраться отсюда. Провидцу не понравится его приход, не тогда, когда он говорил о ненужном. И все же, один вопрос все еще был у него в голове, разгораясь и вырываясь вперед в сознание. Если бы он нашел пророка несколько лет назад…То, на что он бы хотел узнать ответ… если бы Стайлз знал. Ох, как бы он был разочарован. Но почему Стайлз был важен в этот момент? Он решился.   
\- Я найду, кто ест детей сегодня?  
\- Ответ уже близок, практически у тебя в руках, если ты еще не знаешь, то ты узнаешь скоро. Ты наткнешься на него, или он подвернется тебе. Но тебе точно придется драться клыком к клыку. – Скучающе ответил пророк. Он точно не это хотел обсудить.   
Но существо уже дало ответ на его вопрос. Питер запомнил его слова, прокручивая в голове свои поиски. Было только одно существо, с которым он мог пересечься и которое ело детей. Питер надкусил щеку в один момент, думая, - Где мой племянник и племянница?   
И опять, существо щелкнуло языком. – Это не входит в часть нашего свидания, мальчик.   
\- Конечно, - ответил Питер, закатывая глаза, - Тогда я должен спрашивать нормальные вопросы. Буду ли я счастливым? Смогу ли я осуществить свою далекую мечту? Найду ли я свою любовь? – нахмурился он.   
\- Это твои вопросы? – спросил пророк, опасно опуская голос.   
\- Едва ли. Меня не заботит ни один из вышеупомянутых.   
\- Твоя третья ложь.   
Питер почувствовал, как просятся вылезти когти, - Найду ли я кого-нибудь еще из свой семьи?   
\- Семья значит многое, но она не пропала, не умерла. Ты найдешь семью в неожиданных местах. Ты найдешь свою семью, но она не будет твоей.   
Неожиданных местах? Он уже нашел свою семью в неожиданных местах. Одну из них он убил в психическом, мстительном состоянии. Питер поднял плечо, его позвоночник застыл. Неожиданных местах, далеко, но не пропала. У него будет семья. Господи, он надеялся, существо не имело в виду стаю. Конечно, Дерек пытался привить понимание «Семья-стая», но так все было по другому. Семья стая совершенно отличается от стаи семьи. И стая семья Скотта едва могла победить его старую семью стаю.   
Пророк наклонился к нему и прошипел сквозь зубы, слюни закапали с губ, - Правду, Волк, спроси чего ты правда хочешь. Никто не узнает.   
Что пророк думал, что он хочет? Питер прищурил глаза, наблюдая. В существе булькало предвкушение, тихо, но оно прорывалось к верху. Он хотел, чтобы Питер был прямолинейным. И словно из воздуха, из тона, Питер знал, что именно. И да, он хотел этого. Оно тихо кипело внутри него. Это то, что он не хотел, чтобы Стайлз знал, но в тоже время, он понимал, что это было давней тягой, желанием. То, чем он не будет разочарован, но ему не особо этого хотелось. Не то, что ему так хотелось, Больше нет.   
Информация пророка была устаревшей, что значило Питер был впереди на один шаг.  
Ухмылка появилась на его губах, он подвинулся ближе к существу. – Буду ли я снова альфой? – Слово даже дрожало на его языке, вопрос распалил искру желания, уже давно погасшую.   
Наконец-то, существо расслабленно засмеялось, - Мой мальчик, ты найдешь как. Среди тысячи разных путей в будущем, ты всегда найдешь способ. Даже с моей помощью, я уверяю тебя.   
\- Ты поможешь мне стать альфой? – Питер пытался держать голод из голоса.   
\- У тебя закончились вопросы, - улыбнулся пророк. Внезапно, он дернулся и схватил Питер за руку с такой силой, которой мог бы удержать даже оборотня. Он крепко сжал связки, заставляя разжать пальцы, - Капля крови в оплату?   
\- Переходим в личные отношения? – усмехнулся оборотень, но проткнул кожу когтем, выдавливая кровь на поверхность.   
Когда Питер убрал руку, пророк все так же крепко держался за нее, и Питер протянул палец. Губы накрыли его палец, облизав кровь.   
Он отпустил его.   
\---  
Интересно. Вся ситуация была интересной.   
Ничего не произошло в пещере, после расплаты. Как будто бы пророк закрылся, когда получил кровь.   
Оборотень ушел, заинтригованный, может быть немного взволнованный. Существо не было настолько сильным, как он думал, оно не могло указать направление в будущем, только лишь видя общая картину из них. Оно знало Питера, знало, что он хотел быть альфой каким-то низким, закрученным и призрачным образом.   
Но Питер хотел кое-что куда больше этого сейчас, но он этого не получит. Он знал это. Так что он не собирался долго зацикливаться на этом. Но пророк даже не узнал этого, так что все было хорошо.   
Только потому что он хотел подумать о произошедшем больше, он решил не возвращаться в квартиру. Вместо этого, он направился на обычное место тренировок Стайлза.   
По пути позвонила Мизуки, говоря, что еще два младенца были похищены из родильного отделения. Больница не знала, смогут ли они держать этот секрет дольше.   
\- Я знаю, с чем мы имеем дело, - произнес Питер, вытягивая книгу из стопки, - мне просто нужно найти ее.   
Мизуки что-то сказала, но он перестал обращать на нее внимание, когда он остановился на знакомом месте. Джип Стайлза был на обычном месте, но что-то было не так. Не прощаясь, он сбросил вызов, припарковался и выбрался наружу.   
Внезапно, он почувствовал тот же сладкий женский аромат, который раньше был на Стайлзе. Все мышцы в теле Питера напряглись, зная, что была возможность, что Стайлз привез кого-то, чтобы показать магию. Мальчишка был идиотом. Почему он привез кого-то, кто не знает о магии? Так его быстро поймают.   
Сдерживая рык, Питер направился к поляне. Там было еще что-то, какой то другой запах в воздухе, соединенный с женским, но замаскированный. Он напомнил ему что-то, но он не был уверен что. Запах хорошо мешался с запахом земли, грязи и воздуха. Обычный животных запах, но он не мог определить его.   
Когда Питер подошел, он увидел Стайлза, стоящего на поляне, с широкой улыбкой на губах, смеясь как девчонка, пока он левитировал камень. Его зрачки были намного больше, чем обычно, и он расточал запах возбуждения, волнения, желания и счастья. И она стояла рядом с ним, ее тело рядом с ним, ярко улыбаясь камню, ее руки в восклицании прижаты к груди.   
Она была красива.   
Оборотень почувствовал как что-то резко укололо его ладонь, он посмотрел вниз, и понял, что его когти проткнули его руку, кровь капала по запястьям на землю. Питер уставился вниз, после чего обратно на парочку. Это не было тем, с чем он хотел разбираться сегодня.  
Девушка улыбнулась, и в тот момент, Питер понял, что у нее были клыки, а ее глаза жадно уставились на тонкую шею Стайлза. Шею, на которую сам Питер часто устремлял свой взгляд.   
И внезапно, все щелкнуло на место. Ответ резко нашелся и выбил воздух из груди. Он сожалел теперь, что разозлил Стайлза, оставил его раздраженным, не дав разобраться с проблемой.   
Стайлз был совращен ламией.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прошу прощения за такую паузу. Были дела. Но ваши лайки и комментарии как веник под жопку подгоняют. Так что не обессудьте.


	5. Время Остановилось

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стайлз был совращен ламией. Питер не слишком этому рад.

Стайлз влюбился.  
Только так можно было объяснить, что с ним творилось.  
Стайлз совершенно полностью, с головой, втрескался в девчонку, стоящую рядом с ним. Он хотел показать ей все, он хотел подарить ей все на свете. И что может быть лучше, чем показать настоящую магию.   
Так он оказался на поляне посреди леса, показывая различные трюки для нее.   
Ламия была неземной. Ламия была невинной, безупречной, идеальной. Ламия была абсолютной. Она сладко пахла, как цветы и трава. Она светилась, как человеческое солнце. Ее голос, ее смех звучал как колокольчики на ветру. Она была интеллигентной, смешной, доброй и милой. Никто не мог быть лучше.   
Стайлз хотел посветить ей свою жизнь. Черт, он хотел упасть на колени перед ней и целовать ее ноги.   
Он никогда не был слишком поэтичен, он ненавидел, когда Скотт был по-уши влюблен в какую-то девушку (он не помнил имен, потому что как он мог думать о ком-то, когда быть рядом с Ламией), когда они начали встречаться. Все, что он мог сделать, это насмехаться над другом, думая в голове «я никогда не буду таким».   
Но сейчас, здесь, с этой улыбающейся девушкой, он понял. Он понял все, что может предложить любовь. Казалось, что он мог противостоять всему миру, когда она рядом. Он мог стать сильным, могущественным и великим колдуном во всей истории человечества, и все благодаря ей. Зачем ему что-то еще, пока у него есть она?  
Оглядываясь по сторонам, он поймал взгляд ее карих глаз, которые подбадривали его без слов. Он улыбнулся ей, его сердце забилось быстрее, чистый восторг побежал по его венам.   
\- Смотри, - шепотом произнес он, поднимая камень в воздух и заставляя его парить и крутиться в воздухе.   
\- Стайлз, ты потрясающий! – воскликнула она, опуская руку на его плечо, ее прикосновение заставило его кожу гореть.   
\- Это еще ничего, - усмехнулся он. Он уронил камень, вытянул руки вдоль тела, призывая силу из глубины себя. Его руки сжались в кулаки, и начали двигаться, как будто бы он поднимал себя с тренажера. Его руки напряглись от невидимого усилия – два дерева рядом начали сгибаться, склоняясь к нему и Ламии в изящном наклоне. Она заслуживала, чтобы все преклонялось перед ней.   
Девушка восторженно вздохнула, распахивая глаза, медленно поворачиваясь, чтобы встать между рук Стайлза и деревьями, проверяя на невидимые нити. Она накрыла его руку своей и переплела его пальцы со своими, поднимая их руки. Она мягко засмеялась, и повела его в сторону, иногда оборачиваясь к дереву.   
Её руки были словно шелк в его руках, у нее были длинные ногти с французским маникюром, совершенно идеальные. Все в ней было возвышено. Стайлз понял, что беспричинно улыбается.   
Когда он отпустил деревья (и проигнорировал, когда перед глазами заплясали черные точки, потому что Ламия была рядом, а значит, у него не было времени, чтобы падать в обморок), девушка взяла его руку в свою и начала целовать костяшки своими мягкими пухлыми губами.   
Ламия кинула на него взгляд своими широкими глазами, ожидая чего-то. Она все еще держала его палец между пухлых губ. Стайлз почувствовал, как что-то замирает в ожидании внутри него, и подвинулся ближе к ней, хотя он не понял, сделал он это сам или с какой-то помощью. Вообще, он уже не был уверен ни в чем, но ничто больше не казалось важным. По крайней мере, с тех пор как он встретил Ламию. Он не помнил свою семью, своих друзей. Она была единственной, кто вечно будет с ним.   
И когда Стайлз наклонялся к ней, готовый упасть в бездну света, которой являлась девушка, готовый поцеловать ее прекрасные губы, он услышал тихое рычание с краю поляны.   
Почему-то в этот момент его как будто бы облили холодной водой. Его сердце остановилось и опять начало биться. Это не был страх, ему не было страшно. Это было похоже на приведение, которое пыталось войти с ним в контакт. По спине пробежала дрожь. Что-то, что он думал умерло, возвращалось к жизни и пыталось связаться с ним. Что-то злилось на него, и это была его вина. Он чувствовал себя виноватым.   
\- Стайлз, - прошептала Ламия, ее голос был пронизан страхом. Ему нужно защитить ее.   
Медленно, подросток развернулся лицом месту, откуда шло рычание. Симпатичный мужчина (нет, нет, не симпатичный, никто не мог быть красивым, кроме Ламии) стоял на том месте, руки сложены на груди. Этот вид заставил его сердце сжаться. Почему его сердцу стало больно? Что происходит?  
\- Кто ты… - начал он, но моргнул и покачал головой. Что-то было в этом мужчине перед ним. Ему нужно было вспомнить. Что-то… этот мужчина…  
Рука легла на его плечо, а вместе с ней пропал и холод, который заменила эйфория. Все внутри опять стало легким. – Стайлз, нам нужно уйти, - прошептала Ламия ему на ухо.   
\- Если бы я знал, что тебя так легко совратить, я бы начал останавливаться на всех парковках несколько месяцев назад, - произнес мужчина с другой стороны поляны, закрепляя сказанное драматичным закатыванием глаз. Стайлз хотел засмеяться, но не стал этого делать. Он хотел побежать к нему, но остался стоять на месте.   
\- Совратить? – спросил подросток, пытаясь разобраться во всей этой мешанине. Его зрение начало пропадать по краям. – Ты не можешь совратить ее. Она…  
\- Меня умиляет, что ты думаешь, я говорю о ней, дорогой мальчик, - ответил мужчина, ухмыляясь.   
По какой-то причине, по коже Стайлза пробежали мурашки. Дрожь от его груди устремилась к кончикам пальцев, его сердце, казалось, готово было лопнуть. Мужчина говорил о нем? Этот мужчина хотел совратить его? Но подождите… Что тогда это значит? Почему Стайлза должно было беспокоить, что его может совратить кто-то кроме…  
\- Он не твой, - сказала Ламия, более резким голосом. Он больше не был мягким.   
\- Как раз наоборот, - ответил мужчина, шагая вперед, его руки напряглись на его груди. У него была какая-то скрытая сила, которую Стайлз никак не мог прояснить. Он казался опасным, его глаза отражали свет, как разбитое стекло, как будто бы его слова могли порезать. Он был.. Он был… - Этот мальчишка мой, пока я не скажу обратное. И я еще не закончил с ним.   
Его? Еще волна мурашек пробежала по коже Стайлза, несмотря на то, что он почувствовал себя вещью. Он не был вещью. По крайней мере, если он не принадлежал Ламии, правильно? Хотя…  
\- На нем не было клейма, - сказала Ламия, ее голос казался больше шипением, чем звоном колокольчиков. Что-то было не так. Голова Стайлза начала болеть. Где была его идеальная женщина? Это был не ее голос.   
Когда он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на нее, ее рука все еще крепко держала его, ее зрачки были изменены на щели, как у котов. Стайлзу стало тяжело дышать, - Подожди, Ламия, - мягко произнес он. Клеймо?  
\- Мой запах был на нем повсюду, мне не нужно было клеймить его. Он был моим с самого начала, - ответил опасный человек, сейчас слишком близко стоявший к ним.   
Ламия резко отодвинула Стайлза за свою спину, несмотря на то, что она была намного ниже его, - К сожалению для тебя, Волк, мой нос так не работает. Тебе придется немного поработать.   
Волк? Почему она назвала его волком? Почему она стала казаться такой холодной? Почему она ведет себя так странно? Она начала потухать.   
Стайлз охватил свою голову, которая мгновенно начала болеть, как будто бы кто-то бил внутри молотком, ему казалось, что в его глаза заливали раскалённую лаву. Его грудь начала болеть. Все его тело начало трястись от боли. Что происходит?   
\- У тебя есть всего два выбора, - произнес мужчина без выражения. Если он и боролся за Стайлза, не казалось, что он очень старался. Даже более, он рассматривал свои ногти, когда говорил это. – Либо ты отдаешь мне его и сможешь уйти по хорошему, потому что я такой добрый и хороший, может быть у тебя даже получится утащить еще парочку младенцев по пути, все равно они не так уж важны, - Младенцы? Что это значит? – Или я заберу его силой, и положу конец твоему невыносимому поведению со мной. Я бы выбрал второй вариант, но мне нравится, когда мне перечат.   
Еще одно шипение послышалось со стороны девушки. Мужчина хотел убить ее? Почему он хочет забрать Стайлза? Подросток потряс звенящей головой, схватил Ламию и отодвинул ее в сторону. – Вы никуда меня не заберете! Я даже не знаю вас!   
Наконец-то это заставило мужчину оторвать свой взгляд от своих ногтей, его глаза блеснули идеальным синим за длинными ресницами. Эти глаза заставили Стайлза чувствовать себя виноватым. Какое-то то щемящее чувство пыталось вырваться из его груди. Неужели он знал этого мужчину?  
\- Видишь, ему нравиться быть со мной, - произнесла Ламия, ее голос опять стал сладким, как мед. Она провела пальцами по щеке Стайзла, расслабляя его.   
\- Нет, я люблю тебя, -, не нарочно вырвалось изо рта Стайлза. Он сразу же схватился за свои губы. Стайлз сказал что-то неправильное, очень неправильное, но он не понимал, почему. Почему этому мужчине было не все равно? Стайлз не хотел говорить это, но его язык не слушался его.   
\- Значит второй вариант, - вздохнул мужчина, как будто бы это было ему в тягость.   
Вдруг все начало двигаться. Ламия запрыгнула на него, схватила за челюсть и опрокинула его голову, широко открывая рот, слишком широко для человека, готовясь укусить его шею. (Почему она хотела укусить его? Серьезно, что происходит?)  
В то же время, мужчина рванул к ним, его пальцы удлинились когтями. Стайлз, вскрикнул в шоке от обоих действий, потом начал махать руками, пытаясь уйти от них обоих.   
Мужчина поймал Ламию за челюсть, практически так же, как она схватила Стайлза, оттаскивая ее от парня на землю. Девушка зашипела, пытаясь вырваться из захвата, яростно крича резко переходя на нечеловеческий ор.   
\- Ламия! – закричал Стайлз, протягивая ей руку.   
Пока что-то странное не начало происходить с ней. Пока она пыталась вырваться, катаясь по земле, ее ноги начали срастаться. Ее юбка задралась до ее бедер, которые медленно начали менять цвет и форму.   
В один момент, ее стройные, белоснежные, идеальные ноги стали удлинённым, срощенным, бледно зеленым с чешуей хвостом .   
Ламия все еще каталась по земле, но теперь с длинным, мощным змеиным хвостом. Она была похожа на версию русалки из ужасов. Ее глаза, все еще прекрасного карего цвета, стали острее, с узкими зрачками. У нее выросли клыки.   
Резким движением хвоста, она сбросила с себя мужчину, но его когти глубоко порезали ее челюсть. Ламия пронзительно завопила, рукой закрывая раны не щеке.   
Что вообще происходит? Стайлз чувствовал себя потерянным и безнадёжным, смотря на двух людей (или существ?), которые атаковали друг друга. Но он медленно терял интерес к Ламии, по крайней мере, любовь, которую он к ней чувствовал. Казалось, она просто уходит из него, чем дольше он смотрел на драку перед собой. Как он мог быть таким идиотом? Она была идеальной, правильно? Она была его…  
Мужчина вытащил платок из кармана, аккуратно вытирая когти, - Не поменяла свое решение? – спросил он, не поднимая взгляд.   
Девушка-змея не ответила, вместо этого она еще раз зашипела, затрещала хвостом в предупреждении. Она приблизилась к мужчине на своем хвосте, начаная снимать свою одежду, находя ее лишней (как он думал).  
\- Интересно, - прошипела она, ее голос был намного спокойней, чем она казалась. Она начала накручивать круги вокруг мужчины. – Ты знаешь, он ничего к тебе не чувствовал. Даже до того, как я забрала его. Как ему может понравится кто-то, как ты?   
Мужчина выпрямил спину, но его лицо все еще держало пустое выражение. О чем говорила Ламия? Стайлз не знал этого мужчину, так почему он должен был чувствовать к нему что-то? Мужчина даже не смотрел в сторону подростка. Очевидно, ему было все равно.   
Внезапно Стайлза затошнило.   
\- Беря во внимание, что ему нужно что-то чувствовать ко мне, чтобы я мог его заклеймить, мне все равно, - произнес мужчина, закатывая глаза. Эй, это было уже слишком! У Стайлза было свое мнение и варианты.   
\- Ты был бы прекрасной ламией, - сказала Ламия слишком сладким голосом. Что выглядело совершенно нелепо в данной ситуации.   
\- Я был бы прекрасен во многом.   
Стайлз едва ли мог следить за их разговором. Его голова кружилась, и Ламия кружила на хвосте вокруг мужчины, который даже не пытался следить за ней глазами. Стайлз почувствовал, как из него вытягивают энергию, опадая на землю, подставляя ладони, чтобы еще сильнее не повредить голову. Его зрение начало пропадать. Все эмоции вопили внутри него, борясь друг с другом. Как будто бы он пытался вспомнить что-то, пытался вырваться из чего-то, что билось как барабан в его голове.   
Мужчина наконец-то взглянул на него, оглядывая его положение на земле, напрягаясь, но потом опять расслабляясь. Его острые голубые глаза уставились на Ламию.   
\- Во многом, но не хорошей парой, я уверена, - ответила Ламия, как будто бы взвешивая варианты.   
\- Я уверен, что был бы идеален и в этом, - насмехаясь произнес он.   
Внезапно, время как будто бы остановилось. Они вдвоем набросились друг на друга, а потом резко отскочили. Мужчина проткнул хвост Ламии, а она прошлась своими когтями по его боку. Два тела врезались в друг друга, и резко расходились, были видны только когти, клыки, удары хвостом и взмахи руками. Ламия шипела, мужчина рычал.   
Все движения было сложно отследить, от них у Стайлза еще сильнее закружилась голова. Слишком сильно. Он проваливался в темноту, быстро, чувствуя, как его накрывает с головой. Он сконцентрировался и увидел, как мужчину откинуло к дереву, но потом Стайлз упал, и последнее, что он видел, это землю.   
\----  
\- Стайлз, - пронеслось в его голове. Мужчина кричал ему. Но все было смазано.   
Он ничего не слышал несколько минут, пока его глаза пытались открыться, потом он слышал звуки драки, видел, как мужчина приложил к земле Ламию. Его Ламию. Нет. Нет, не его Ламию. Он даже не хотел Ламию. Ламия была не… Ламия была существом. Она соврала ему.   
Стайлз сжал в руках землю, пытаясь подняться.   
Волк схватил плечо Ламии, становясь коленом на ее грудную клетку так сильно, что Стайлзу послышался хруст костей. Она заверещала и начала плакать. На самом деле рыдать. Порез на ее щеке истекал кровью. Ее хвост, отрубленный, валялся недалеко от них, как разрезанный червь.   
Спина мужчины была полностью покрыта глубокими ранами. Но кожа каким-то магическим образом сама закрывала порезы или, по крайней мере, пыталась. По какой-то причине она останавливалась и опять открывала раны. Их них текла какая-то темно коричневая жидкость, слишком жидкая для крови. Лицо волка каким-то образом поменялось, но он не был повернут к Стайлзу, чтобы рассмотреть все получше.   
\- Это не моя вина! Это не моя вина! Это не моя вина! – орала Ламия, стуча кулаком по земле, пытаясь вывернуться, чтобы сбросить мужчину, как ребенок в истерике. – Я не хотела быть такой! Я не виновата! Это не моя вина!   
Казалось, мужчина усмехнулся, но Стайлз был не уверен. Ему… он наслаждался ее муками? Он… ухмылялся над ней.   
И когда он увидел, как остаток хвоста Ламии взвился, опадая на голову мужчины, Стайлз опять потерял сознание.   
И все замолкло.   
\---  
Когда он опять проснулся, Стайлзу казалось, что его рот забит ватой. Он потрогал кончиком языка свое небо, пытаясь поймать слюну. Он не совсем понимал, что вообще произошло. Где он? Он вонял грязью. И кровью…  
Вдруг громкий смех разбил тишину. Его глаза раскрылись, не понимая, откуда шел этот звук, который, казалось, был прямо перед ним. Он увидел девушку с той самой вечеринки. Правда, это была не она. Ну, точнее, это была она, но по какой-то причине, она была на половину змеей. И ее длинный, шершавый хвост был накручен на…  
Питера. Она накрутила свой хвост вокруг Питера. Его шеи.   
Все тело Стайлза замерло, пульс подскочил. Он умудрился встать на ноги, крича что-то, и он был уверен, что это было из ряда «Питер». Он вытянул руку, и Ламия повернулась к нему. С улыбкой на ее симпатичном лице.   
Питер был без сознания. В кое-то веки, он был полностью отключен от этого мира.   
\- Мне больно, Стайлз, - прошептала она, - Он сделал мне больно. Ты сделал мне больно. Я не… Ты знаешь, каково это, когда тот, кого ты любишь, умирает? Знаешь? Представляешь? Я должна просто… - Она сильнее сжала хвост на шее Питера, наслаждаясь, как покраснело лицо мужчины.   
\- Стой! – начал умолять Стайлз, - Не тронь его! Я знаю! Но не трогай его!   
\- Они забрали его от меня, - зарыдала Ламия, больше для себя. Ее руки начали перебирать ее светлые волосы, путая их, и пачкая кровью и грязью. – Они забрали его! Они забрали его!   
\- Положи Питера, прошу, - произнес Стайлз, подвигаясь ближе, - Кто? Кто забрал его от тебя?   
\- Это уже не важно, - произнесла девушка, ее слезы рекой текли по ее грязному лицу. Она даже не слышала Стайлза, начав бормотать про себя что-то.   
\- Питер, Питер! – попытался позвать мужчину Стайлз. Но он точно не сможет добраться до него, у него на пути был хвост, который держал его высоко над землей. Стайлз огляделся в поисках чего-то, чем бы он мог атаковать. Он мог проколоть ее чем-то. Мог он ударить ее по голове камнем?   
– Ламия, прошу, остановись.   
Ламия поднесла оборотня ближе, ее рот открылся, несмотря на рыдание, клыки начали удлиняться. Медленно, ее челюсть раскрылась не по-человечески широко, в то же время наклоняя голову, готовясь укусить шею Питера.   
По какой-то причине он не мог потерять Питера. Одна мысль об этом, заставляла его сердце чуть ли не выпрыгивать из груди. С обездвиженным оборотнем перед ним, Стайлз мог признаться себе, что ему нужен Питер. Нужен, как ничто в мире.   
В отчаянии, Стайлз прокричал, требуя от девушки послушания, пытаясь заставить ее отпустить волка, которого он не мог потерять. – Я сказал стоп!   
И мир замер, как по его команде.  
Ветер перестал теребить листья. Ветки перестали раскачиваться. Звук реки остановился. Насекомые остановились в воздухе. Птица остановилась с крыльями в полете, паря в воздухе. Даже солнце перестало светить. Мир остановился.   
Но что важнее, Ламия больше не приближалась к шее Питера. Она остановилась там, ее клыки едва коснулись кожи, готовые проткнуть ее.   
Время остановилось.   
Стайлз на секунду задержал дыхание, довольный, что он может двигаться, единственный. Мир вокруг стал ненастоящим, как музейная выставка.   
\- Время останавливается. Оно останавливается. Я могу… могу остановить время, - бездыханно произнес он, смотря на свои руки, - Я точно оказался в каком-то фильме о магии, - В этот тихий момент, он не мог понять, откуда у него столько силы.   
Только это было не важно сейчас, над этим можно подумать в другое время.   
Сейчас Питера душил хвост женщины-змеи и что Стайлз мог сделать? Сколько у него было времени? Мог он… мог он убить ее? Должен ли он? Она собиралась убить Питера. Она, скорее всего, убьет и его. Это не было временем, чтобы рассуждать над моралью. Рассуждал ли он так, если бы это был Скотт или его отец?  
Так быстро, как он мог в нынешнем состоянии, он дополз до Ламии. Он добрался до ее хвоста, который сжимал горло Питера. У оборотня там были синяки – темные, синие, фиолетовые синяки.   
Тело Питера бесцеремонно упало на землю, и Стайлз свалился вслед за ним, капая водой с лица. Он не был уверен, были ли это слезы или пот. Он схватил Питера за щеки, садясь на тело оборотня. Стайлз глубоко вздохнул. – Тебе лучше быть в порядке, придурок. Я буду таким злым. Не заставляй меня возиться с магией крови сейчас, потому что я это сделаю. Давай! Ты исцеляешься, ты уже должен быть в порядке! Ты всегда выглядишь, как будто ты супер сильный, так что докажи это! Вперед!   
Он ударил Питера по лицу, но ничего не произошло. Он бил, шлепал по груди… ничего. Слезы заволокли его глаза, но он все еще пытался разбудить оборотня, привести его в сознание.   
После пары минут, подросток услышал щёлочек, и все вокруг него как будто бы сдвинулось на сантиметр. У него заканчивалось время. Хвост Ламии начал дергаться. У него не было времени, чтобы разбудить Питера, нет, ему нужно было защитить его.   
А что, если время замерло еще где-то? Он мог позвонить Джейлен и Томасу, но вдруг они замерли на пути сюда? Он не мог поднять Питера и бежать с ним. Он не мог сдерживать время, чтобы волк сам исцелился. Он ничего не мог сделать, кроме как противостоять девушке-змее.   
Наконец-то Стайлз заставил себя встать на ноги, повернувшись к Ламии, он провел рукой по глазам. В них были слезы и грязь, но ему было плевать. Сейчас не время для морали. Что у него было на руках?  
В этот момент Стайлз собрал всю свою силу, чтобы не отключиться. Он добежал до своей машины, проверяя все сумки, свой бардачок, все, пока он не нашел охотничий нож. Хватая его, он устремился обратно к Питеру и Ламии, смотря, как ее хвост начал двигаться в реальном времени, пытаясь обернуться о тело, которого больше там не было.   
Насекомые начали двигаться. Он услышал ветер.   
Крик разнесся из легких Ламии, даже когда она еще не могла двигаться.   
Становясь перед упавшим волком, Стайлз выставил нож, смотря, на Ламию с опасным блеском в глазах. Его сердце заледенело. Она атаковала его компаньона, того, кто был… Питер был…  
Он был стаей. Почти семьей.   
А Стайлз сделает все, чтобы защитить семью.   
Стайлз отпустил нож, смотря, как он плыл в воздухе, сталь отражала блики солнца, приближаясь к горлу ламии перед ним.


	6. Запомни Меня по Времени Дня

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ламия мертва, Питер осознает, что его раны не заживают как обычно. Но Стайлз более чем готов помочь.

Солнце светило сквозь шторы, ослепляя глаза.  
Он просыпался медленно, как будто бы от наркоза, его веки никак не хотели подниматься, да и свет в глаза не помогал. Вместо того, чтобы подняться, он перевернулся на кровати, удивленный тем, что он спал на животе, а не как обычно – на спине. Сон даже на боку был лучше, чем на животе.   
Питер сдвинул бедра, двигаясь к краю кровати, но резкая боль пронзила его спину. Оборотень зашипел, резко вдыхая воздух сквозь зубы. Что произошло? Почему ему больно? Это не должно было происходить, не просто так он был оборотнем. Что случилось?   
Воспоминания вернулись не сразу, но когда туман в голове начал рассеиваться, последнее, что он помнил, как он собирался найти ламию, а затем Стайлза.   
Стайлз.   
Несмотря на боль, он резко вскочил с кровати, с трудом открывая глаза. Он зашипел от боли, готовый атаковать в любой момент, только чтобы убедиться, что со Стайлзом все хорошо. Разум волка еще не совсем понимал, где он, учитывая, что он отключился в лесу. Сам бы он точно не смог переместиться сюда.   
Его руки опустились на мягкий матрас под ним. Потом он нащупал подушки. И одеяло.   
Питер быстро осмотрелся. Одеяло скатилось с его живота, и он понял, что находится в спальне. Своей спальне. Где обычно он спит мирным сном.   
Что, к черту, произошло? Не может быть, что бы Питер без сознания добрел до своей квартиры, помылся и забрался на кровать.   
Его грудь и живот тянули болью. Питер отодвинул шелковый халат, в котором он спал, чтобы осмотреть их. Оказалось, его грудь и живот были перебинтованы, повязки доходили практически до бедра. По всему телу были мелкие царапины, которые потихоньку заживали.   
Питеру не нужна была перевязка. Он был оборотнем, на нем все заживает. Только почему же не в этот раз?   
Оберегая свою спину, мужчина подвинулся к краю кровати, слезая с нее и вставая во весь рост, все еще немного горбясь от боли в спине. Что еще не зажило? Он едва помнил саму битву, слишком беспокоясь за сохранность Стайлза. Он не помнил, как ему располосовали напополам спину.   
Оборотень еще раз осмотрел свою комнату. В корзину для белья была скинута его окровавленная одежда. На прикроватной тумбочке лежал сэндвич со стаканом воды. Даже его телефон лежал на тумбочке, воткнутый в зарядку. В том же положении, как и всегда.   
Все выглядело так, как будто бы он прилег на дневной сон.   
Но Питер знал это положение тарелки и стакана с водой. Он делал то же самое для Стайлза, когда тот вырубался после использования сильной магии.   
Питер почувствовал теплоту у себя в груди, удивляя самого себя.   
Это было приятное, привычное чувство, которое ассоциировалось со Стайлзом.   
Волк медленно кивнул самому себе, после чего аккуратно двинулся в ванную комнату. Он встал напротив зеркала, шокировано смотря на свое отражение.   
Вокруг его шеи красовался огромный фиолетовый синяк, так же на его ключицах и плечах. Его ключицы все еще болели, как будто бы их несколько раз ломали, и они все еще заживали. Казалось, что кто-то вырвал его шейные позвонки и вставил обратно, но не совсем правильно. Его лицо, слава богу, казалось не задетым, всего лишь слишком бледным.   
Когда он повернулся, чтобы осмотреть свою спину, первое, что он заметил, это все еще кровоточащую рану, что было странно и шокирующе. Все должно было уже зажить. Рана шла диагонально по его спине, начинаясь от правого плеча и заканчиваясь на левой ягодице. По ощущениям, ее даже зашивали. Должно быть, он надолго вырубился.   
Кидая взгляд в мусорку, он увидел грязные полотенца и старые кровавые бинты. Точно надолго, если ему даже меняли повязки.   
Двигаясь в половину своей обычной скорости, Питер вышел обратно в спальню, и потом двинулся к двери в коридор. Он был один? Стайлз был еще здесь? Было трудно сказать, потому что запах Стайлза сильно смешался с его собственным. Но он не слышал еще одного сердцебиения, по крайней мере, не в своей квартире.   
Как же Стайлз донес его сюда, почистил и забинтовал его?   
Шаркая по коридору, Питер продолжал оглядываться в поисках мальчишки, пока не добрался до гостиной. На диване было расправлено несколько одеял, и так же подушка, которая совершенно точно не принадлежала мужчине. Повсюду были раскиданы учебники и книги с заклинаниями, пакеты с едой и стаканы, наполненные на половину водой.   
Стайлз спал здесь, заботясь о нем бог знает сколько времени.   
Питер мягко улыбнулся самому себе, размышляя, что это значило для него.   
Он должен быть ужасно напуганным, вот что это значило.   
Чтобы немного отвлечь себя, он собрал всю раскиданную посуду и поставил ее в посудомойку. Потом собрал все одеяла и сложил их на краю дивана, кладя подушку сверху. Она так сильно пахла Стайлзом, что он подумывал забрать ее в свою комнату. Но решил, что не стоит.   
Вместо этого, он медленно прибирал, сам того не замечая. Потом он направился обратно в свою комнату. Не было смысла находиться сейчас в сознании, тем более что он немного устал от такой активности.   
Когда он забрался в свою кровать, он схватил свой телефон. На экране выскочили пришедшие сообщения, но он не собирался ничего проверять от Мизуки или своих других связей. Последнее сообщение было от Стайлза, которое гласило «Напиши, как проснешься пжста».   
Теплота опять заполнила его грудь.   
Питер раскинулся на кровати и натянул на себя одеяло. Были ли у Стайлза классы? Его волк не хотел беспокоить его во время учебы, чтобы он не бежал к нему по-пусту. В то же время, если он поймет, что Питер просыпался, но не сказал ему об этом, ему точно придется столкнутся с гневом подростка позже.  
Питер отправил короткое «Я проснулся» и все. Но у него все еще были вопросы. Где ламия? Что произошло? Помнил ли Стайлз, что произошло в лесу? Все ли с ним хорошо? Как они сбежали?   
Стайлз явно вспомнил его. Волк даже не хотел признавать, как раздражен он был тем, что Стайлз не помнил, кто он. Но Питер убеждал себя, что это его эго. В реальности, как он мог забыть его? Питер был незабываем. И это не было связано с тем, что он возвышенно думал о подростке.   
Прошло всего пару минут перед тем, как его телефон завибрировал. Питер поднял руку с аппаратом, смотря на сообщение от мальчишки «НУ СЛАВА БОГУ». И потом еще одно «Только что освободился, уже в пути».  
Откладывая телефон обратно на тумбочку, Питер перевернулся на живот, раздумывая, стоит ли еще поспать перед приходим Стайлза. Сон точно ему не помешает. Может тяжесть в голове пройдет. Стайлз уходил и приходил, пока он был в отключке, вероятнее всего, взяв его ключи.   
Пока он размышлял, он не заметил, как провалился в сон. 

\- Я думал, ты уже проснулся.   
Мягко прозвучал голос Стайлза. Питер открыл глаза, удивленный, что подростку удалось так незаметно пробраться в квартиру, не разбудив его. Похоже, волк Питера больше не считал Стайлза угрозой, раз позволил ему подойти к нему, пока он был беззащитен.   
\- Я не сплю, - ответил Питер, медленно перекатываясь на бок и облокачиваясь на подушки. Еще одна вспышка боли пронзила его спину.   
Лицо Стайлза сразу стало обеспокоенным, - Я…. Я не знаю, почему порезы не заживают. Я несколько часов шерстил всю информацию о ламиях и их яде. Я спросил Дитона и Мизуки. Они оба сказали, что ты вылечишься, когда яд покинет твое тело. Но это уже должно было произойти.   
Парень наклонился, намереваясь помочь мужчине, как он делал уже несколько дней подряд. Но Питер покачал головой, слегка отталкивая его руки. С ним все будет в порядке.   
В глазах Стайлза на секунду проскочила обида из-за отказа от помощи. Питер мягко вздохнул, - Я уверен, что все будет в порядке.   
\- Ты так говоришь, но…  
\- Я проснулся после того, как полностью обгорел, а потом воскрес из мертвых, Стайлз. Так что это небольшая ранка, по сравнению со всем.   
\- Ну конечно, утри мне этим нос, - Стайлз жалко усмехнулся, но быстро опять вернул себе обеспокоенное лицо.   
Оборотень мягко вздохнул и сдвинул одеяло, чтобы встать.   
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – неожиданно спросил он, касаясь щеки Стайлза, Просто проверить. Только за этим.   
\- Ага, мне лучше. Я позвонил Джей и Томасу после всего, что случилось, так что им пришлось забрать нас. Томас был более заинтересован в девушке – змеюке, как сказала Джейлен, но… похоже я… отключился сразу после разговора. Я практически ничего не помню до момента, как я проснулся в машине Томаса рядом с тобой.   
\- И ты спал здесь? Тебе надо было добраться до своего места, чтобы отдохнуть.   
\- Это один из способов Питера сказать «Спасибо тебе, Стайлз, за то, что заботился обо мне, пока я был в отключке. Спасибо тебе большое. И да, можешь пользоваться моей квартирой когда захочешь, потому что мой дом, твой дом.»  
Питер усмехнулся, убирая руку, - Да, именно.   
\- Что… правда?   
Питер опять посмотрел на него, пока направлялся в ванную, поднимая брови в подтверждении, скидывая халат с плеч. Он начал отклеивать повязки, но Стайлз сразу подошел к нему, шлепая по рукам, чтобы самому отклеить их.   
\- Ты знаешь, я сам могу это сделать, - произнес Питер голосом, который обычно был более раздраженным. Он раскинул руки настолько, насколько позволяла ему его рана.   
\- Все нормально, - покачал головой Стайлз, - Похоже на разворачивание подарка.   
Очевидно, он произнес это случайно, опять забываясь, так что щеки Стайлза немного порозовели. Мальчишка решил сосредоточится на отклеивании бинтов, как будто бы это было самое интересное занятие в его жизни. – Ну типо, ты знаешь, пресс, которого у меня никогда не будет, по крайней мере не такой классный, как у тебя, ну у тебя хороший пресс, - продолжал он.   
\- Ясно, - Питер не мог сдержать ухмылку. Улыбку? Его голос… звучал нежнее. Он звучал нежнее, пока они стояли в ванной комнате, находясь в нелепой ситуации. Каким-то образом, даже раненный, даже позволяя Стайлзу обрабатывать свои раны, он все еще был во главе ситуации. Он не был уязвимым. Не был уязвим и Стайлз. Между ними был какой-то баланс, постоянно меняющийся, двигающийся, и Питер, как ни странно, был доволен этим.   
\- Ага, но все равно, вся та ситуация позволила мне уяснить урок. Не пей с сверхъестественными существами. Они будут пытаться соблазнить тебя и высосать твою кровь. И чувак, я даже не особо помню, что происходило тогда, я помню, что я был супер счастливым, а потом я помню, как я проснулся на земле, и она убивала тебя. Все это было супер странно. – Даже если Стайлз и заметил, как преимущество сдвинулось, то не подал вид. Но Питер не думал, что он заметил это. Стайлз никогда не обращал на это внимание.   
\- То есть ты не заметил, как я приехал?   
\- Нет, вообще. Я помню, как был расстроен, потому что кто-то прервал нас. Все в моей голове сильно перемешалось. Я чувствовал боль, но она была второстепенной. Я только помню эмоции.   
\- И ты убил ее?  
Стайлз остановился, отрывая последнюю повязку от бедра Питера. Мальчишка громко сглотнул, сразу опуская глаза. Он сожалел об этом. Его запах сразу стал кислым. Но потом, практически сразу, этот запах исчез. – Ага, - быстро произнес Стайлз, прочищая горло.  
\- Но она… Она собиралась убить тебя, так что я, знаешь, я…  
\- Тебе не нужно объясняться, Стайлз, - произнес оборотень, поднимая подбородок мальчишки пальцем, чтобы он посмотрел ему в глаза. – Это было необходимо. Это было достойно. Много людей убивали во время битвы, и они не извинялись за это. Они праздновали.   
Хотя его подбородок был поднят, он посмотрел в сторону. Его глаза намокли, и Питер почувствовал соленый запах слез, но притворился, что не заметил их. Если Стайлзу было важно сохранить достоинство и не показывать слабость, пусть так и будет. – Да, но все же…  
\- Ты не хочешь прислушиваться к серийному убийце?  
\- Нет! Нет, все не так, я.. послушай, просто я мыслю по-другому.   
\- Верно. Я менее хаотичен. Может быть больший сноб…  
\- Всего лишь больший? – усмехнулся Стайлз, все еще с опущенным взглядом. Он постарался незаметно всхлипнуть носом.   
\- Ну ладно, намного больший сноб, чем ты. Еще я умею готовить, а еще…  
\- Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду под «по-другому».   
Питер опустил руку с его подбородка и взглянул на подростка, после чего поворачиваясь к нему спиной, давая ему осмотреть свою спину. – Спасибо, Стайлз, за то, что спас мою жизнь, за то, что дотащил мою волчью задницу до дома и заботился обо мне. Мой дом - твой дом.   
Они сменили предмет разговора, что устраивало их обоих. Стайлз фыркнул и тихо засмеялся, облокачиваясь лбом на шею мужчины, опуская руки на плечи, но не трогая раны. Но в следующий момент он уже отстранился, занимая себя стерилизацией предметов. Как будто бы Питер не хотел, чтобы он находился здесь.   
Самым нелепым было то, что Питер не возражал. Стайлз заботился о нем, только это было похоже на то, как Стайлз заботился о стае. Мальчишка был близок с ними. Так что это ничего не значило. Просто стая. Стайлз сделает тоже самое для Скотта или Лидии.   
Стайлз все еще думал, что Питер был убийцей, монстр, которого он видел. Стайлз, скорее всего, не станет думать по другому, пока они живы. Ему придется жить с последствиями прошлого.   
\- Тебе не позволено умирать у меня на руках, придурок, - произнес Стайлз, протирая мокрой тканью спину Питера, смывая кровь.   
\- Это точно не в моих планах, - ответил Питер, - И даже если что, я все равно могу вернутся назад. Может быть в этот раз я использую тебя.  
\- Если ты опять заставишь ее бегать голышом по лесу или начнешь мутить что-то с ее сознанием, я никогда не буду с тобой разговаривать. Не то, чтобы я наслаждался пробежкой голышом по лесу. И я не такой изящный… Я бы точно что-то потерял бы, - рука Стайлза схватила его штаны, и Питер усмехнулся.   
\- Я бы посмотрел на это…  
\- Ох, и я бы точно украл бы твои вещи. Особенно книги. Думай об этом, как расплата за мои страдания, - наконец-то голос Стайлза начал звучать более живо.   
\- Ты запомнишь меня по моим книгам? – спросил Питер, кидая взгляд на мальчишку через плечо, медленно поднимая руки для перебинтовки, - Не самое худшее воспоминание.   
\- Уж лучше, чем когда мы убили тебя в первый раз, - тихо признался Стайлз. – Я бы предпочел запомнить тебя как сноба с хорошей коллекцией книг.   
Тихо промычав в ободрении, Питер пожал плечом, из-за чего заслужил щелчок языком от мальчишки, который только что поменял повязку. – Я бы хотел, чтобы ты запомнил меня, как время дня.   
\- Иногда мне кажется, ты не понимаешь, что несешь.  
\- Определенно как закат или сумерки. Скорее всего, как сумерки.   
\- И зачем, о странный человек, мне запоминать тебя как сумерки?  
Сумерки означали, что надо идти в кровать. Питер не произнес этого вслух, просто пожал плечами, повернув лицо к Стайлзу, пока тот приклеивал лейкопластырь к повязкам, а потом пытался распрямить их. – В сумерки мы вместе работали над магией. Так что это подходит. Определенное время дня, чтобы боготворить меня, как и должно быть.   
\- Ага, конечно, - произнес Стайлз, наконец-то смотря на Питера, еще раз с той жалкой улыбкой на губах. Мальчишка резко похлопал Питера по груди. – Не умирай, и тогда мне не придется как либо запоминать тебя.   
Затем мальчишка быстро вышел из ванной комнаты, проводя рукой по лбу, как будто бы он вспотел оттого, что был близок к чему-то ужасающему.   
Питер зашел в свою гардеробную и вытащил штаны и рубашку, медленно натянув их на себя. Он и правда должен был уже вылечится.   
\- Как долго я был без сознания? – спросил он.  
\- Три дня, - ответил Стайлз из коридора, - Я спал здесь последние два дня. Что напоминает мне, перестань убирать, пока ты ранен. Дай себе время отдохнуть, ладно?  
\- Может быть, тогда тебе нужно перестань быть таким грязнулей? – закатил глаза волк, но глубоко внутри ему было приятно, что о нем заботились, - Ты в моей квартире, так что ты должен убирать за собой.   
\- Но это так запарнооооо, - заныл Стайлз, выпячивая губу и падая на диван.   
В следующую секунду, Питер вошел в гостиную, чтобы присоединиться к мальчишке, аккуратно садясь на свое обычное кресло, откидываясь на спину, - Ты такой ребенок.   
\- Прошу прощения, кто заботился о твоей заднице последние три дня?   
\- Ты очень зациклен на моей заднице сегодня.   
Стайлз сразу же покраснел, с ужасом смотря на Питера как рыба, открывая и закрывая рот. – Совсем нет! Это ругательство! Мне можно ругаться! – его обычная защита явно была прорвана, из-за чего Питер усмехнулся.   
\- Детям нельзя ругаться.   
\- Боже мой! Ты такая з… Ты такой занудливый член!   
\- Ох, перешел на новый уровень. Я более чем доволен сменой направления.   
Стайлз кинул в него книгу. 

Уже вечером, после того как Стайлз уснул на диване лицом в подушку, с широко раскрытым ртом и выпяченной задницей, Питер просто накинул на него одеяло и направился в свою комнату. Его спина чувствовала себя лучше, яд почти вышел из его организма, так что скоро он будет в норме. Он ненавидел быть уязвимым так долго. После пожара его тело медленно восстанавливалось. Это надоедало. Он был оборотнем, ему нужно было быстро заживлять свои раны.   
Но он все равно лег на кровать на один бок, чтобы не беспокоить спину, стянул свои штаны и достал свой телефон.   
Большинство сообщений были бесполезными, но те, что были от Мизуки, стоили его внимания. Первое гласило «Я слышала, твой мальчишка убил ламию?, а затем «Пей побольше воды, чтобы вывести яд и не беспокой спину попусту. Стайлз позаботится о тебе. Он очень внимателен» и последнее «Он очень волновался о тебе».   
Пока Питер смотрел на последнее сообщение, экран погас. Это побудило его отложить телефон на тумбочку.   
Итак, Стайлз встретился с Мизуки, и Питер не смог остановить его. Стайлз всегда хотел познакомится с ней после того, как он услышал о ней. Все уже сделано.   
Все равно, волк не хотел отвечать на сообщения. От него не требовалось ответа. Она знала, что они избавились от ламии, и это все, что ей нужно было знать. Только здесь была одна важная вещь. Стайлз посвятил его в детали, которые он пропустил. Стайлз улыбался, когда сказал, что он удачно исполнил нападающее заклинание, что ему нужно было лишь что-то защищать.   
Питер был с ним согласен.   
И когда Стайлз рассказал, что остановил время, Питер почувствовал гордость, даже некое восхищение. Остановка времени было совсем непростым заклинанием, им нельзя было просто овладеть. Для его исполнения требовались очень сильные эмоции, как, например, страх. Питер предполагал, что у Стайлза это был страх за свою жизнь. Люди обычно могли сделать все возможное, чтобы выжить, например исполнить заклинание по остановке времени.   
Это так же означало, что у Стайлза было намного больше силы, намного больший потенциал, чем Питер мог только представить.   
Мужчина дал мальчишке много информации, но ничего о том, как его волк утвердил на него свои права. На самом деле, Питер никогда не заявлял на мальчишку никаких прав, а если бы это и было правдой, он бы был сейчас в уголовном поиске. Но он рассказал о том, насколько глубоки были его чувства к ламии, насколько сильны были ее силы в совращении.   
Стайлз лишь закатил глаза и сморщил нос.   
\- Ну, она была милой и все такое, но мне она… она не нравилась мне в этом смысле, - сказал Стайлз. Это немного успокоило Питера. – Она была… слишком идеальной.  
\- Что довольно стандартно для них, - добавил Питер .   
Но все уже закончилось. Ламия была мертва, Стайлз был в безопасности, и Питер был на пути к восстановлению. Их ссора пару дней назад даже не всплыла в голове мужчины, и, похоже, мальчишка тоже забыл об этом инциденте.   
Стайлз был не просто временем дня, он был его неотъемлемой частью.   
И Питер не возражал, если бы он был каждой частью его дня.


	7. Песнь Для Наших Отцов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стайлз едет домой на каникулы. Питер готовит что-то плохое (Не удивительно).

Стайлз никогда не предполагал, что возвращение домой будет таким волнительным.   
Первые пол года он безумно скучал, звоня отцу каждый вечер, подумывая, чтобы звонить еще чаще. Он никогда не признавался своему отцу, что его отъезд был ошибкой, но все же.   
Но Джейлен и Томас помогли ему справится с тоской по дому, но несмотря на его любовь к ним, они не могли заменить ему Скотта. Или Лидию. Эллисон. И хотя он не показывал этого стае (да и зачем? Он сам ушел), он даже скучал по Дереку.   
И никто никогда не сможет заменить ему его папу. Так что пустота, которая осталась при расставании, никуда не уходила.   
Когда он собрал все вещи, планируя отправится из квартиры Питера, он осознал, что сомневался в поездке. Он медленно складывал одну книгу за другой. Парень не понимал, почему он так приклеен к этой квартире, считая минуты, когда он уедет.   
Волк не особо говорил о его отъезде, и не казался затронут такими же думами, как и Стайлз. Не то, чтобы Питера когда-либо что-то волновало.   
Последние пару месяцев были кругозором эмоций, и Стайлз не был уверен, нравилось ему это или нет. Но он знал одно: Питер выбил из него тоску по дому, по-крайней мере, первый шок. Питер сделал так, что Стайлз едва думал о доме. Его отец пару раз заметил, что Стайлз перестал так часто звонить ему, радуясь, что сыну стало проще с «друзьями». Колледж должен был быть лучшем временем в его жизни!   
Если бы отец только знал…  
Не то, чтобы Стайлз не скучал по всем. Он очень тосковал. Он хотел, чтобы они опять проводили расследования всей стаей, но он так же знал, что все уже не будет как раньше.   
Он бы не был с Питером, не так, как сейчас, и ему нравилось проводить время с Питером. Ему нравилось, что у него не случались приступы вины из-за этого. Оборотень не был плохим, если никто не ожидал от него наихудшего, потому что это было как красная тряпка для него – как будто бы кто-то установил для него препятствие, которое ему нужно было преодолеть.  
На эгоистичном уровне, Стайлзу нравилось узнавать мужчину, узнавать о нем вещи, которые никто не знал. Ему нравилось, что Питер знал, какие сэндвичи он любит или какой шампунь он использует. Он наслаждался тем, что знал, каким повернутым на чистоте был оборотень. Такие вещи никогда не поднимались на сборе стаи.   
Ему нравились кроткие прикосновения друг к другу, которые ни один из них никогда не упоминал, как будто бы это был лишь их секрет. Питер становился мягким, спокойным. Питер позволял Стайлзу заботиться о себе. Нет, они заботились друг о друге. Это казалось чуть ли не достижением.   
Но еще Питер помогал Стайлзу в том, где никто не мог ему помочь. Стайлз знал, каким бы разочарованным был бы его отец, если бы видел его битву с Ламией. Стайлз знал это нервное, расстроенное и тревожное выражение лица у Скотта после убийства какого-либо существа.   
Питер не делал такого, не только потому что Питер был варваром или наслаждался убийством (окей, он немного был варваром, и совершенно точно наслаждался убийствами). Питер знал, что Стайлз будет защищать своих близких. Питер знал, что иногда выбор стоит между жизнями твоих любимых или жизнью того, кто хочет их убить.   
Питер убил всех, кто был причастен к убийству его семьи.   
Не то, чтобы от этого волку стало легче.   
Но в общем, Питер никогда не осуждал Стайлза за его поступки, что уже было многим. Парень сам считал себя виноватым, так что ему не нужно было чье-то осуждение. Питер даже не показывал, как он был горд тем, что Стайлз смог убить кого-то. Не то, что у них было какое-то празднество по этому поводу. Они даже не особо говорили на эту тему. Если Питер и был горд Стайлзом, он никогда не упоминал этого.   
Мог ли Скотт жаловаться, что Стайлз убил что-то, что ело младенцев?   
Возможно. Это все еще считалось убийством.   
Стайлз прикусил нижнюю губу, пока застегивал рюкзак. Ему нужно увидиться со Скоттом в скором времени. Но в то же время он надеялся отложить это дело. Весенние каникулы были короткими… в этом не было смысла, верно? Ему всего лишь нужно переждать их.   
Откуда вообще уверенность, что Скотт захочет его видеть? У них были лишь короткие разговоры за весь семестр.   
\- Итак, завтра я еду домой, - произнес Стайлз, закидывая лямку рюкзака на плечо.   
\- Передай мои поздравления отцу, - произнес Питер, не поднимая взгляда от книги.   
Стайлз глубоко вздохнул, кидая взгляд на волка. Почему ему хотелось большего, чем просто кинутых на прощание слов? Идиотизм. Он уедет всего лишь на неделю. Но Питер мог бы показать, что будет немного скучать. Неужели он не достоин этого после всего, что они прошли вместе?   
Питер Хейл не скучал по людям, не так ли?  
\- Ладно, - неловко произнес Стайлз фальшивым веселым голосом, после чего кивнул и направился к двери, - Тогда, пока.   
Когда он дотронулся до ручки и попытался открыть дверь, внезапно рука Питера появилась перед его лицом, прижимая его к двери и закрывая ее. Подросток поднял полный непонимания взгляд на оборотня. Мужчина смотрел прямо ему в глаза.   
\- Хандра совсем тебе не идет, - ухмыльнулся Питер, наклоняя набок голову.   
\- Я не хандрю, - попытался не звучать слишком жалко Стайлз. Он немного хандрил.   
\- Однажды ты поймешь, что не можешь врать мне, - драматично вздохнул Питер, как будто бы разговаривал с идиотом.   
\- Однажды ты перестанешь быть куском дерьма, чтобы не раздражать меня.   
Рот Питера немного приоткрылся, как будто бы он уже хотел кинуть ему какую-нибудь колкость, но закрыл его, растягивая губы в ухмылке.   
\- Я видел твои навыки вождения, да и других людей. Остерегайся их.   
\- Ты знаешь, можно просто попросить меня быть аккуратным.   
\- Это точно, раз я трачу столько времени и нервов на тебя и твою магию, чтобы услышать, что ты разбился на своей машине-убийце;   
\- Вот видишь, этого Питера я знаю и иногда… могу находится рядом.   
Стоя там, перекидываясь колкими фразами, Питер зажимал Стайлза к двери, отогрело что-то в груди у подростка. Что-то теплое, что разрасталось во что-то опасное. У него встали волосы, все его тело было натянуто как струна. Он оперся на дверь, откидывая голову назад, открывая свою шею, усмехаясь мужчине.   
\- Будь осторожен на дороге, - в конце концов произнес Питер, поднимая руку к щеке подростка.   
Это было слишком интимно. Слишком. Они практически дышали воздухом друг друга. Стайлз задумался, не в первый раз, между прочим, каково было бы это – они вместе. Но мысль быстро ушла, не выдавая изменения в сердцебиении Стайлза. Может быть, Питер тоже чувствовал это.   
Комната наполнилась теплым закатом, окрашивая все в золотой. Окрашивая Питера в золотой. Все вокруг было тихим, а воздух неподвижным. Свет сиял в глазах Питера, делая их еще ярче.   
А что, если он наклонится ближе.   
\- Рад, что ты будешь скучать, - тише, чем того хотел, произнес Стайлз, пытаясь быть таким же наглым, как и мужчина. Они оба усмехались, как будто бы разделяли какой-то секрет, точно такой же как и их прикосновения. – Обещаю, что буду аккуратен. Хочешь, могу отослать смс когда доберусь?   
\- Мог ли бы я остановить тебя, даже если бы и хотел? – хрипло произнес Питер.   
Это слишком просто. Просто Стайлзу потянуться вперед, чтобы почувствовать…   
Но в реальности, Питер скорее всего оттолкнет его. Это было игрой. Все было игрой с Питером. Волк опять хотел как-то спровоцировать его. Что произойдет, если Стайлз просто сломается под своими собственными желаниями?   
Теплота внезапно исчезла.   
\- Я напишу тебе, - тихо произнес Стайлз, протягивая руку, чтобы похлопать по груди мужчину, но на самом деле попадая куда-то в плечо. Питер почувствовал смену настроения, мгновенно увеличивая расстояние между ними, давая Стайлзу пространство, чтобы уйти.   
Как только он вышел за дверь, Стайлз перевел дух, проведя рукой по лицу.   
Он не мог этого сделать. Он не мог позволить это. Он не мог позволить себе запасть на него, даже если это становилось слишком очевидным, что он уже позволил себе испытывать какие-то чувства к мужчине. Стайлз Стилински не мог запасть на Питера Хейла. Он был опасным; он хладнокровно убивал людей.   
Так ведь?   
И вообще, когда это вообще случилось? Когда он начал что-то чувствовать к мужчине?   
Когда-то между нежными прикосновениями, поддержкой и заботой после занятий магией. Может быть это произошло, когда Питер слишком сильно в него поверил, когда так высоко отзывался о его способностях.   
Может быть когда они спасли друг другу жизни.   
Или оно всегда было. Стайлз знал, что он всегда считал Питера привлекательным, но сейчас это были чувства. Стайлз крепко, по самые уши запал на Питера.   
Подросток опять прошелся рукой по лицу.   
Дерьмо. 

Поездка домой прошла совершенно спокойно. Было много раздражения из-за пробок, пока он не добрался до менее заселенной местности. Он слушал музыку, которую он когда-то украл у Питера почти всю дорогу.   
Только когда он подъезжал у Бикон Хилс, он включил что-то из своего арсенала, опасаясь, что кто-то, как-то сможет узнать о мужчине. Как будто бы пересечение порога его городка означало, что всем придет уведомление, что он едет, и они узнают, чем он занимался весь семестр. Не только чем он занимался, но и что он запал на Питера.   
Когда Стайлз припарковался у своего дома, он застонал, опуская голову на руль.   
Какая-то фигня.   
Крузер отца стоял у гаража. То, что его отец был дома, успокаивало, потому что его встретят с большой улыбкой и теплым объятием.   
А ему он был нужен. Он хотел опустить свою защиту, которую выстраивал рядом с Питером, хотя на немного.   
Как только он вышел из машины, он вытащил телефон из кармана, набирая сообщение.   
«Я дома» - отправил он Питеру, - «Обошлось без аварий. Не трать свое ценное время».   
Не ожидая ответа, Стайлз засунул телефон обратно в карман, схватил свои сумки (по большей части грязные вещи, как у типичного студента. На самом деле, все эти деньги на обучение которые они дерут с людей, но не могут поставить нормальные стиральные машины на кампусе?) и направился к дому.   
Он сразу почувствовал домашний запах, а так же аромат единственного блюда, которое шериф знал, как готовить. Чили, домашний чили. Стайлз глубоко вздохнул, закрыл глаза, и попытался успокоиться. Он мог не думать о своих чувствах всю неделю. Он мог расслабится и играть в игры, смотреть телек, спать в кровати и проводить время с папой.   
Который должен быть единственным взрослым мужчиной в его жизни. Почему Стайлзу нужно было все усложнять?   
\- Пап? – позвал он, - Я дома!  
\- Привет, ребенок, - отозвался его отец из кухни, после чего появился в проеме двери. Он широко и тепло улыбнулся, отчего вокруг его глаз появились небольшие морщинки. На нем была помятая форма шерифа, - Я заканчиваю с чили.   
В следующий момент его отец крепко обнял его своими большими руками, а Стайлз бросил сумки на пол, чтобы обнять его в ответ. Стало так спокойно и тепло, именно то, что ему было нужно. Он практически растворился, соскучившись по близости и бесконечной любви. Его папа всегда заставлял его чувствовать себя ребенком, но не в плохом смысле.   
Так много времени прошло с зимних каникул.   
\- Ну что, ребенок, как дела? – спросил мужчина, опуская взгляд на сумки, отступая назад. – Ты что, привез весь свой гардероб? Тогда Перриш точно проиграл пари.   
\- Ты поставил на то, что я привезу вещи домой? – спросил парень, закатывая глаза.   
\- Ага, по какой-то причине он думал, что ты более независим, - пожурил мужчина подростка, трепля его по голове (не круто, пап), после чего беря сумки и оставляя их на ступеньках лестницы. – Мы можем поднять их наверх позже, а сейчас помоги мне понять, достаточно ли я положил специй.   
\- Пап, ты доиграешься до сердечного приступа, - отозвался Стайлз, следуя за отцом на кухню. Боже, как хорошо быть дома. Почему он не хотел возвращаться? – И это не говоря про язву. Так что там лучше быть индейке, а не говядине.   
\- Ты можешь подождать две секунды перед тем, как устраивать мне лекции? – спросил отец, но больше как риторический вопрос, с мягким тоном. – Я клянусь, на станции все заставляют меня есть больше овощей и фруктов. Мне можно позволить себе один раз побаловать себя по поводу возвращения сына, и ты ничего не сможешь с этим поделать.   
\- Мне кажется, ты используешь меня как отмазку, - пробурчал Стайлз, после чего улыбнулся, - Ты так разозлишься, если я расскажу, что я ел без тебя, - он повернулся, чтобы достать тарелки с полки.   
\- О Боги, не мучай меня.   
Дома было хорошо, шутя с папой. Они съели ужин, Стайлз рассказал ему о классах, которые он брал в этом семестре и остальных вещах в универе, о Джейлен и Томасе. Он ни словом не упомянул Питера, или его магические занятия. Он сожалел, что опять начинает врать, но он не будет долго держать это все в себе. Он понимал, что должен рассказать обо всем мужчине. Рассказать, что в университете столько же сверхъестественного, как и в Бикон Хилс. Может быть, он расскажет завтра.   
Отец рассказал ему о вещах, которые творились в их городке. Похоже, в сверхъестественном плане все было довольно таки спокойно, или Скотт со стаей решали все проблемы. Стайлз просто покивал и засунул в рот несколько ложек чили, когда поднялась эта тема.   
После ужина они провели пару часов перед телевизором, потом шериф отправился в кровать, а Стайлз донес сумки на второй этаж, сваливаясь в кровать после.   
Впервые, как он приехал, он проверил телефон на сообщения. Одно от Джейлен, три от Томаса.   
И одно от Питера: «Хорошо. Наслаждайся каникулами».  
Стайлз проигнорировал теплоту внутри себя, зарываясь лицом в подушку, борясь с бабочками в животе, пока пытался уснуть.   
Это было глупо. Он не должен быть ребенком и влюбляться как подросток. 

\- Привет ребенок, у тебя будет минутка? – спросил отец, входя в его комнату пару дней спустя. Он был одет в обычную домашнюю одежду, в которой косил газон, вытирая руки о тряпку.   
Стайлз крутанулся в кресле, закрывая компьютер, - Ага, пап, что случилось?  
Шериф подошел к нему, доставая что-то из заднего кармана. Маленький подарок нелепо обернутой бумагой. Его отец никогда не был умельцем по упаковыванию подарков, поэтому Стайлз всегда занимался этим. Но он ценил усердие, которое он пытался приложить, - Я купил это для тебя, для твоего приближающегося дня рождения. Это и еще открытку.   
\- Пап, совершенно необязательно, - сразу произнес Стайлз, что было правдой. У его отца не было много лишних денег.   
\- Обязательно, обязательно, - ответил мужчина, поднимая руки, - Это твой день рождения, тебе будет восемнадцать, и тебе нужен подарок. И может быть я налью тебе рюмку, - подмигнул он.   
Стайлз нервно засмеялся, - Ого, да, никогда не пробовал алкоголь, круто, как он по вкусу?   
Папа притворился, что поверил ему, - Сын, это полнейшая ложь. А теперь открывай подарок.   
Стайлз улыбнулся, после чего аккуратно разорвал обертку. Он вытащил маленькую коробку, и подозрительно посмотрел на мужчину. – Итак, это не порно.   
\- Просто открой чертову коробку, - его отец пытался не окрасится в красный цвет, засовывая руки в карманы.   
Медленно, Стайлз вытащил листок бумаги, перевернул его, потому что не мог прочитать слова, но когда он это сделал, глаза пробежали по строчкам «Поздравляю! Теперь вы владелец подписанной Дэвидом Райтом биты».   
На секунду Стайлз просто уставился на бумагу, после чего подпрыгнул, - Черт возьми, пап! Что? – он опять прочитал строчки, - Ты имеешь в виду, Дэвид Райт из Нью Йоркских Метс? Прошу, не шути надо мной!   
\- Его, его, - с широченной улыбкой произнес отец.   
Сердце Стайлза билось, как будто бы он бежал марафон. Он схватил отца и крепко обнял его. – Пап! Тебе не нужно было! Эти биты просто сумасшедшие! Но я не жалуюсь!   
Смеясь, его отец обнял его в ответ, - Ну знаешь, я могу переносить тебя, так что уж ладно.   
Стайлз начал кричать сотню «Спасибо», пробегаясь глазами по комнате.   
\- Окей, это точно было сюрпризом. Где она?  
\- Проверь под кроватью.   
\- Она была там все это время, и я не знал? Ты просто монстр. Не удивительно, от кого я перенял это.   
Стайлз подбежал к кровати, доставая длинную узкую коробку.   
Серьезно. Лучший подарок на день рождение.   
К концу каникул Стайлз в конце концов собрался рассказать отцу о том, что происходило в универе. С кем он проводил большую часть времени, чем он занимался, во что он влипал, и насколько его жизнь была в опасности.   
Не лучший разговор, особенно после «лучшего подарка в мире».   
\- Эм, пап? – спросил он, переступая с ноги на ногу в проему кухни, пока его папа просматривал файлы с работы. Это было слишком привычно. Когда шериф глянул на него над очками, но не ответил, он прошел к столу и сел. – Итак, я может быть не упомянул пару вещей, которые произошли со мной.   
\- Ах, - сказал его отец, откидываясь на спинку стула и снимая очки, - Почему-то я знал.   
\- Потому что ни за что в жизни, я бы не смог приспособиться к жизни вдали от тебя и стаи так быстро, забыв все то, что произошло в Бикон Хилс? Я не мог так быстро все бросить?   
\- В общей сложности да, - отец помассировал переносицу, закрывая глаза, - Окей, рассказывай. Ты в опасности? Скотта там нет…  
\- Нет, нет, я имею в виду, да, иногда я в опасности, но все нормально. Вообще-то я… У меня есть очень хороший защитник.   
Поднятые брови. Поднятые брови были плохим знаком. – Это… сверхъестественное?   
\- Ага, - ответил Стайлз, потирая свою шею, - Вообще-то, мне нужно показать тебе кое-что, перед тем, как я расскажу тебе обо всем. Это очень мило, как я считаю, но мне нужно, чтобы ты не, ну знаешь, не сошел с ума, ладно?   
\- Ничего не обещаю… - сложил на груд руки мужчина. Стайлз громко сглотнул.   
Но ему нужно было что-то сделать. Он медленно поднял руку в воздух, и с ней поднялись в воздух все бумаги со стола. Стайлз удержал их в таком положении пару секунд, смотря на отца, опасаясь его реакции. – Так что… Я, типо, изучаю магию.  
На минуту его отец просто сидел без какой-то либо реакции, потирая щеку рукой, - Я что, отправил тебя в Хогвартс?   
Стайлз улыбнулся, - Не, просто мне помогали разные люди. Ты можешь полностью винить в этом Томаса и Джейлен. Они были первыми, кто нашли тело в лесу, и я помог им справится со всем.   
\- Ты помог им с чем?   
\- Ну знаешь, с жуком-убийцей.   
\- Стайлз.   
\- И я помог им убить его. Это было отвратительно.   
\- Стайлз…   
\- Но потом все как-то закрутилось, я нашел наставника для магии, и я имею в виду, это совершенно не мешает моей учебе. Совершенно сосредоточен на этом. Просто занимаюсь магией дополнительно…  
\- Стайлз! – это не было криком, но сказано было стальным голосом.   
Стайлз остановился на секунду, чтобы перевести дух, не желая, чтобы его отец начал говорить. Он не хотел разочаровывать его. – Да, пап?  
\- Ты работаешь с магией?   
Запнувшись на секунду, Стайлз кивнул.   
\- Знаешь, похоже во мне есть такая вещь как искра, и я просто могу… У меня естественная предрасположенность к этому.   
\- Ага, - протянул шериф совершенно не убежденный, - Но ты… Ты еще учишься. И даже если ты в опасности, у тебя есть защитник.   
\- Да, что-то вроде того.   
\- И этот защитник…  
\- Оборотень, - неужели ему нужно рассказывать все сразу?   
\- Оборотень?   
\- Который обучает меня магии.   
\- Который еще и обучает тебя магии.   
Стайлз быстро закивал, - Ты просто будешь повторять за мной?   
\- Возможно.   
Они уставились друг на друга, и Стайлз понял, что все еще держит бумагу в воздухе. Он медленно опустил листы на изначальные места. Было странно, что отец не кричал на него, но Стайлз был рад этому. Вообще-то, его отец казался даже не удивленным. – Итак, эм, как насчет рюмки с чем-нибудь?   
\- Ну наконец-то ты сказал что-то дельное.   
Остаток разговора прошел довольно-таки неплохо. И хотя его отец был немного разочарован, может быть больше взволнован. Казалось, он решил больше не удивляться ничему, что рассказывает ему сын. И он был рад, что Стайлз не врал ему слишком долго.   
Папа так же заставил его сделать еще пару магических трюков. Просто ради забавы.   
Стайлз чувствовал, что опять может дышать.   
Все прошло замечательно.   
Его отец был самым лучшим.   
Но если бы Стайлз знал, что несколько десятков миль вдали Бикон Хилс, как только он вышел за порог, Питер ходил по своей квартире как на иголках, дожидаясь положенного времени, чтобы отправится в лес.  
В итоге Питер зашел в логово существа, садясь и скрашивая ноги под себя, придавая лицу напускное спокойствие.   
Волка опять потребовали спросить три вопроса. Первый: «Как ты можешь помочь мне стать альфой?», на что существо истерически рассмеялось, - Моя сила намного могущественней, чем ты можешь себе представить, Волк  
Следующий: «Что мне нужно, чтобы стать альфой?», на что существо усмехнулось, капая слюнями из уголков рта, - Вначале, жертва, потом показ силы и, в итоге, убийство.   
На последний вопрос : «Что мне нужно пожертвовать?», потому что волк хотел начать с этого, хотя ему не впервой. Существо лишь усмехнулось и проговорило хриплым голосом, – Что-то с большой ценностью. Фамильную ценность.  
\- Я не держу частную коллекцию, - плоско произнес волк.   
\- Еще одна ложь, волк, - ответило существо, поднимая руку, - Когти твоей сестры. Фотография твоей матери. Воспоминания о твоем отце.   
\- Воспоминания? – спросил Питер. Его отец не был таким как шериф Стилински. Память о нем не была тем, чем Питер дорожил. И какая в этом великая ценность? – Я едва ли знал человека.   
\- Так много лжи. То, что ты чувствуешь к отцу то же самое, что и я к своему. Он был человеком. Он научил тебя уроку. И потом он умер. Но это не значит, что у этого опыта нет никакой ценности.   
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я восхвалял своего отца? Возвышал его? Рассказал, каким хорошим он был?   
\- Это не песнь для наших отцов. Не ода, не баллада, а мемуары. Это не то, чем гордятся и что восхваляют. Это время не для памяти, а для забытия. Ты отдаешь мне воспоминания, я дам тебе силу.   
\- И правда, у меня прекрасный голос, мы можем спеть песню.   
\- Твои воспоминания, Питер Хейл. Принеси мне жертву, и твоя сила начнет зарождаться.   
\- А убийство?   
\- Ты спросил слишком много вопросов.   
Стайлз не узнает, не должен узнать, что оборотень собирался сделать, позволяя существу вытаскивать воспоминания длинными нитями. Стайлз не узнает, что оборотень порезал когтем палец, капая кровь на язык существу.   
Стайлз не знает, что Питер собирается опять стать альфой.   
Когда Питер ушел, существо грузно засмеялось, довольное своими манипуляциями. Оно прошептало в тишину, - Какая странная невинность.   
В этот момент Питер пробурчал, ступая на дневной свет, - Какая странная дряблость.   
В то же время, закутавшись в одеяло на кровати, наслаждаясь запахом дома, комфортом семьи и радостью того, что у Стайлза был хотя бы один родитель, который любил его несмотря не на что, - ну, подростку нечего было шептать.

**Author's Note:**

> Не забывайте ставить лайки и комментировать, именно это и мотивирует работать дальше!


End file.
